From A To U
by ScarletRose93
Summary: I had originally planned to reach Z, but alas, I got bored and decided to end it at U. This is a mini collection of one-shots. All are AkuRoku, added with very little Zemyx, Cleon, and SoRiku. Warning: boyxboy love and may cause cavities.
1. Angel

Hello everyone^_^ this is my first fanfic, and it is also my NaNoWriMo 'novel.' I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, it would be _**very**_ different. Enjoy I love You From A to Z please \(^_^)/

A – Angel

4:29 pm. _'Come on, come on, it's almost time where are you?'_ Not even another fifteen seconds passed when _he_ walked by the window. His beautiful, honey- blonde, spiky locks softly blowing in the wind as he floated by; this boy was, is the very definition of perfection. Roxas Hart is one of the most known students at Destiny Islands High. Roxas' eyes are a pair of striking, electric, cobalt blue eyes. No one knows where the color came from; all they knew was that they were just there.

Every student ever enrolled during and after Roxas' year, knows of or about him. Some think it is because Roxas is one of the smartest students, others think it is because he one of the most attractive.

There have been many who have tried to get close to him but all have failed. But there is one more whose determination, he hopes, will pay off. Axel Sinclair climbs out of his booth at the coffee house, in hopes to catch up with the blonde before he vanishes again.

Axel has had run-ins before with the blonde boy; each time getting shorter than the last. He thought that with his fire- truck red hair, he would at least catch Roxas' eye; but never once had the blonde even acknowledged his existence.

The first time Axel had laid his neon, emerald eyes on the young boy, was when he fell for him. Axel had been late to his chemistry class when he passed by one of the many courtyards in the school. He looked out and saw Roxas, perched on top of a bench with a sketch-pad and pencil. The way Roxas seemed to be pouring out his very soul into the drawing captured Axel and ever since that day two months ago, he has been convinced the emotion he was feeling is called love.

Catching up to Roxas wasn't very hard for Axel because while Roxas was at least 5 foot 3, Axel reached to about 6 foot 5; meaning he had very long legs. Axel started walking side by side with Roxas for a few yards until Roxas stops all off a sudden. He looked up at Axel questioningly and waits for him to speak. Roxas shrugs and starts to walk away after a few moments of silence pass by. Confused by this movement, Axel begins to follow Roxas again and resumes walking next to him side by side. To his surprise, Roxas growls, and yanks on Axel's arm, dragging him into the nearest store; which happens to be a library.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?" Roxas glares at Axel, while he growls in annoyance.

"Well, in all honesty, I was following you because I want to get to know you. There, I just answered two questions with one answer." Axel smirked, thinking it was a smooth move.

"People only want to get to know me if and only if they want something. So I will ask you again, what do you want?" The last question was asked through gritted teeth as Roxas kept glaring daggers at Axel.

"I told you," Axel began, moving slightly closer to the annoyed blonde. "I want to get to know you. Where is the harm in that?" Axel placed his hand on Roxas' cheek, petting it ever so softly. He could have sworn he heard a slight purring of contentment from the blonde. As if woken out of a trance, the blonde quickly pulled away and slapped the hand harshly away from his face.

"See? What did I say? I told you, people only want to get to know me if and only if they want something. I can tell you're just like the others. You only want something. What is it; popularity, money?" As Roxas went to run away again, Axel grasped his hand tightly, making t so that Roxas could not run off again.

"Roxas, if I can prove to you that I am not like these others of which you speak; will you give me a chance?" On the outside, Axel was calm and tried to comfort the shaking brunette; but on the inside, he was furious. _'Who would ever think to ever use this angel in that way? I'll protect him. I'll protect you Roxas, my angel._'

Axel felt the boy stiffen in response to the question, so Axel squeezed Roxas' hand. As silent as a whisper, the blonde spoke.

"What is your name?" Roxas looked straight up into those jade eyes as Axel found himself getting lost in the deep pools of cobalt.

"The name's Axel. I know your name because we go to the same school together, and let's be honest, who here doesn't know your name?" Axel smiled and Roxas felt his breath leave him at the beauty of it.

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you, you thing I would, especially with that kind of hair." He giggled, very manly like, and Axel rejoiced in the sound. He got his beautiful angel to laugh. It reminded him of the bells he hears at Christmas time, clear and beautiful.

"So my dear Roxas, are you willing to give me a chance to prove myself to you?" There was a long pause where it seemed that If Axel didn't get an answer soon; he would let go of Roxas' hand and walk away with his head hung in shame.

Roxas drew in a long sigh, seeming that he had come to a decision. "Yes, yes, Axel I will give you a chance, only because I can tell that there is more to you than what people see. Don't mess this up."

"I have been waiting two months for this opportunity. I love you Roxy, my angel. I promise no one will ever hurt you again." Roxas turned around in Axel's arms so he was facing him, Axel tilted his head up by his chin with his hand, and they shared their first kiss. They stayed together throughout the rest of high school. One year later, Axel proposed to Roxas in the same courtyard where he first fell for his angel.


	2. Bored

B – Bored

Roxas Hart sighed as he laid his head of short, spiky honey blonde hair down onto his pillow. It's not that he was unthankful for the day off from school; he just had nothing to do. After a moment's thought, he decided to call every contact in his cell phone list to see if anyone would go out and do something with him. All the calls took up to roughly fifty minutes. Five of the friends were already together, spending the weekend at New York; three people didn't have rides to go anywhere and couldn't have people over for various reasons; and everyone else was either out of reach or already busy.

He left his room and traveled down to the lower level to try and, at least, bother with the chores his parents left for him. He took one look around the catastrophe they all knew as the kitchen. Roxas looked at the towering pile of dirty dishes, the ever-flowing mountain of trash, and the constant increase of clutter that consisted of random papers. He decided not to deal with any of it, and let his parent's later rant about cleanliness and laziness.

Roxas left the house for the tenth time that weekend, in hopes to find someone or something that will help him with his boredom; it was more of a problem than first thought possible because he lived on an island. His entire family was military, so that meant that they were shipped to live anywhere and everywhere in every world. Roxas' family never stayed anywhere for long, and where planning on moving within the next year; they have been residing on Destiny Island for just about four months. No matter how heartbreaking it was for Roxas to say goodbye to best friends, he loved to meet new people. His parents say that it is a gift, to be able to move on easily and be more than willing to meet new people.

As he walked the familiar roadways on Stella Island, named on the night of the first voyage for the clear, diamond-studded sky, Roxas found himself at his favorite ice-cream parlor. Roxas squealed, very many- like, for joy when he remembered to bring twenty dollars with him, so he walked straight up to the counter to order himself some strawberry ice-cream.

"Hey, Dem, you back there?" Roxas called back behind the counter. Demyx Michaels was one of his many best friends, who happened to be unreachable when he was trying to find someone earlier to talk to; if he was working, that would explain why he didn't answer. After a few moments, he heard some stumbling, some things falling on the floor, and some colorful vocabulary from a voice he has never heard before.

"Um, sorry 'bout that; how can I be of service to you?" Roxas seemed to be frozen in shock, this man was not, in any way near possible, his best friend Demyx. Oh no, Dem was not this, this gorgeous. Roxas felt a blush start to form as he realized he had been staring, completely oblivious to both the question and the way the beautiful red- head was watching him just as intently as he was to him. The man had spiked crimson hair that fell softly and just short of his shoulders, his eyes were an enchanting emerald hue, and he appeared to be about six foot four; towering over Roxas by two feet and six inches.

Roxas snapped back to reality and replied, "Oh, hi, sorry I thought Demyx was working here today, are you new?" He can remember faces pretty well and he knew, no matter how many places he had been or who he had met, and he knew for a fact he had never seen this man anywhere.

"Yeah, I'm new, just started today actually. My name is Axel, by the way. Let me guess, Roxas right? Don't worry, Dem talks about you a lot, all good things I promise. I'll go get you your double-scooped strawberry ice-cream, sprinkles, and one maraschino cherry. Dem calls it the Roxy Special."

In complete astonishment, Roxas just stood there, no thinking, no movement, just standing there. Axel actually thought for a moment that he had broken him until he blinked. He closed his mouth, tilted his head, and just watched Axel as he made his ice-cream.

_'Dem talks about me? He talked about me…to this guy? Axel knows things about me because of Dem?'_ Roxas thought in horror at all the embarrassing things Axel could know about him. "Wh -what has he said about me," Roxas asked hesitantly.

"Only good things; trust me. He told me about your family being military, causing you to move frequently. He told me about the Roxy Special, and how you want to be two more years older, so you can be eighteen and pick a more stationary place to live. I get it; my parents are the same way. We just moved here two weeks ago. Dem is my neighbor and offered me this job up until I leave." Axel spoke with such sadness, it made Roxas realize that he wasn't the only teenager who had to go through leaving behind so many friends to be torn away from the new friends they made at the new location.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other sympathetically and Axel spoke again. "Would you like to stay here with me the rest of the day? It gets really boring back here when you're by yourself and it's a slow day." Roxas smiled beautifully and Axel found himself taken away by it. He looked up at him and replied.

"I would love to. The reason I came out today was because I was too bored to stay in the house by myself." Axel was ecstatic as he let Roxas in the store. The two new friends began talking about all the places they had been, where they still wanted to visit, and where they wanted to live when they were eighteen, and they talked about all the friends they had to leave behind. By the end of the day, Axel and Roxas had exchanged cell numbers so they could always talk whenever they felt like they needed to when no one else understood. Roxas wasn't bored one single day after he had met Axel.


	3. Cold

C: Cold

Axel Sinclair sneezed for what felt like the thousandth time that day; trying to find the perfect, most believable sneeze. He was trying to seem sick so he could call his best friend over to take care of him. He knew they had a mean teacher, but he also knew his friend could use a save. Axel reached over to his phone in his nightstand and quickly dialed his best friend. The time was only 8:30 on Friday; Axel was home from school, which meant that his best friend would definitely answer the phone, thinking something was wrong for Axel to be calling. He was right, only two rings sounded when he answered the phone.

"Axel Sinclair, you better think of a good reason for calling me when you know we have Mr. Graham first period on Fridays. You better be dying or you'll be crying mister." Axel winced at the sound of Mr. Graham's name but then chuckled because he loved getting Roxas so riled up.

"Roxas, I'm sick, and no one is home. Help me please?" After Axel had mentions that he was sick, Roxas was already on his way, after apologizing to Mr. Graham first, telling him there was something he had to do.

"You're sick? How does that even happen? Alright, I'm on my way, you big baby." Roxas hung up on Axel before he could even mutter a thank you; leaving Axel to do a victory dance in his head. Ever since he moved here in Twilight Town from Japan, Roxas Hart had been his best friend. Sure he had other friends like Marluxia and Tron, but he has only ever been able to connect with Roxas. Both Axel and Roxas had lost someone important to them in their life; for Axel it was his mother, who died after child birth, and Roxas lost his father in a car accident. Axel never really knew his mother; he would hear stories and everyone around his felt sympathy toward him, but no one else he knew had lost such an important person, until he met Roxas. he knew just how he felt and they understood each other's pain. That was what made the two become such great friends.

As Axel went to go get some more suitable clothes on, other than his incredibly, comfortable boxers, he heard the front door open and shut; Roxas had a key to his house so he knew it wasn't a problem. Roxas has a key to Axel's house and Axel uses the window in him room; Axel still has a key, it's just not used as much.

Axel heard the sink faucet running and a pan being placed on his stove; Roxas was making him food. He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and coming to his door. Axel quickly put on his pajama pants just as Roxas was opening the door.

"Hi Axel, sorry to hear you're…up? What are you doing out of bed? You're sick aren't you? Don't tell me I came all this way for nothing!"_ 'Heh, Roxy, you worry too much, you're like the mother I never had._' Axel walked over to Roxas and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Roxy, thank you for taking care of me. I don't know what I would do without you." Axel had always had feelings for the short, blue-eyed blonde, and hoped he shared them; or else this was going to be awkward.

Roxas felt a heated blush rise from his neck to his cheeks. He too had harbored feeling for the tall, green- eyed, red- head and too had hoped he returned them. Both oblivious to each other's internal feelings, the two quickly pulled apart; Axel trying to pull it off as normal and Roxas fighting the blush with a coughs.

"Um, I made soup for you downstairs, just wait here and I'll bring it up here." Roxas practically took off sprinting down toward the kitchen so Axel wouldn't see him blush. Taking it as a bad thing, Axel got furious. He thought it was his fault Roxas ran off; he thought that he as disgusted at him so he couldn't even look him in the eye. _'Wait a minute, if he was disgusted, then why would he still be here, bringing me soup?_' Axel thought to himself as he sat back down on his bed.

Meanwhile, downstairs Roxas was having a miniature freak-out. '_What was that? Did he just hug me? What did that even mean? Was he just being nice? Did he really mean it? I have always taken care of him, so why, all of a sudden, did he just hug me? There was no warning, no nothing. But, I liked it. It was- he was warm and it made me feel warm. Is it because he didn't have a shirt on; I noticed the six pack._' Roxas shook his head at that thought. Sure he liked him but it felt weird to have these thoughts to him best friend. '_Alright, it's decided. When I go back upstairs, I will kiss him. I don't care if he is sick, I want answers. If he doesn't push me away, fantastic, if he doesn't, well, it will get awkward.'_

Little did Roxas know, Axel was thinking the same thing to himself. He wouldn't really mind if Roxas caught his cold, just as long as he didn't push him away, he was just fine. Axel sat on his bead, mulling over the possible thoughts of what might happen, when Roxas entered the room again; this time carrying a tray with soup and a mug of warm tea. It seemed Axel had not yet heard him so he cleared him throat to get his attention.

"Oh, hi there, sorry I didn't hear you enter." Axel chuckled as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. He noticed Roxas' hesitation as he came over to set the tray on the nightstand beside Axel's bed. As Roxas stood there awkwardly and the tray was on the night stand, Axel hopped to his feet, and pulled Roxas into a light, yet passionate kiss. Cobalt eyes widened at the actions by him best friends, but he never flinched or tried to pull away. Axel was grinning like a maniac inside, feeling ecstatic with this reaction. After a few moments, the pair had to part reluctantly, remembering oxygen is essential.

They smiled, emerald and cobalt eyes shining with this new-found feeling. Roxas giggled, in a very manly like way, and Axel looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure you really have a cold, or are you just faking it so you could get me to come over here?"

Axel mocked a gasp as he looked at Roxas in fake disbelief. "What on Earth could make you ever think that about poor, old, sick me?" Roxas giggled and soon Axel started laughing as well. _'I think faking this cold was the best thing I could have done.'_


	4. Dream

D: Dream

_He wandered through his new surroundings before him as he tried to figure out where he was. He was in a forest, it seemed like; there were trees everywhere. The path he was on had him follow a stream, which was filled with life from tad poles to fish to lily pads. Up ahead, he found himself in a small clearing and a water fall, flowing into a lake, which eventually leads to the stream he was following. There were rocks that he could easily climb in the lake and surrounding it, and the way the sun was shining on the falling water, made it look like a rainbow. From what he could remember, the only life he passed, other than the plants and trees were the life in the stream and the animals in the forest; like the deer, chipmunks, and birds. Not one single form, sound, smell, of civilization was around; he was in paradise. He spent, what felt like hours, swimming in the lake, sunbathing on the rocks, and climbing up the water fall when he had a sudden epiphany._

"Albeit this place is paradise, could I at least have someone else, preferably a cute piece of blonde, to share this beauty with? I don't like people, but I would rather not be lonely if I had the choice." _He spoke aloud, knowing that no one was around to hear him. As he went to lay his head down on one of the rocks, positioned in the lake and a few feet away from the waterfall, he heard the rustling of leaves; he thought it was one of the woodland creatures, that is, until he heard a faint giggle that sounded heavenly, human, and male. He snapped his head up so fast, he could have sworn he had given himself whiplash. Perched on a rock in between where he was, and the lake shore, was, what he could only describe as, an angel. Beautiful, spiky honey- blonde locks, softly blowing in the gentle breeze, complementing a heart- shaped face. Cobalt blue eyes stared at him in amusement while he was speechless. In front of his was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Just as he was about to say something, anything, he was shrouded in darkness._

Axel Sinclair woke up to the sound of an annoying buzzing sound coming from his alarm clock signaling it was four thirty pm. He groaned in disappointment and slammed his fist down on the 'snooze' button. _'Wow, what a dream,'_ Axel thought to himself as he managed to reach his bathroom and turn on his shower. _'I wonder who that boy was, he was really beautiful.'_ He knew it could only be a dream; nothing in his life had ever been that beautiful. Axel looked at his reflection in the mirror across from him. Staring back at him, he saw a twenty- one year old, six foot- three inches, male; he did not know whether or not he had crossed the line from boy to man, slightly long, crimson- red hair, a set of emerald green eyes, and diamond- shaped scars under his eyes from his past. In short, his mother beat him because he thought Axel was the cause of her husband's death when Axel was only six.

He shuddered at the reminder of the dark memories and stepped into his shower. After getting dressed for the day, a pair of faded- blue jeans and an AFI band shirt, he headed down to his kitchen to prepare himself breakfast. Axel moved out of his mother's house at the age of eighteen and had never looked back. He lived alone in an apartment and held a steady job as a bartender because his mother was too cheap to help him pay for college.

It was Friday, which meant tonight would be hectic; it was already five o'clock as Axel headed out to the bar where he works, Firecracker.

He entered the club and took a glance around at the scene. His two other co- workers, Tifa and Cloud, were already there cleaning the glasses and doing things to prepare for the massive Friday rush. He sighed and went to the back room behind the bar so he could clock in and mentally prepare him for the night ahead.

The time was barely nine thirty pm and Axel already wanted to pull his hair out, anything was better than the gaudy women, the alcohol, the smoke, and the pounding bass for the dancers. He caught Tifa's attention and let him know he was going outside for a little bit so he could catch his breath. He took a twenty minute break, knowing he couldn't leave his co- workers to fend for their own selves in the mad house. He went through another hour of the chaos before he sighed of relief in the dwindling numbers of orders of drinks, and the number of dancers increased. There was a giggle near his end of the bar; a _very_ heavenly and _very _familiar giggle. He snapped his head toward the sound, and his breath caught in his throat. There sat his angel, occupying the end seat at his end of the bar. Once, again he giggled and Axel loved the sound. He walked toward him once he regained his breath.

"Excuse me, but haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He was hopping to whatever higher power, that he could hear him voice, and that this wasn't a dream; and also hoping that he did not just try some lame pick- up line.

"Hmm, I would hope you remember me because we have met before, in your dream earlier today. My name is Roxas, Roxas Hart, and I have come here tonight to ask you a very serious question, Axel Sinclair." Axel gaped at Roxas, thoughts blank and mind lost in baffled confusion.

"What? I'm…so, confused! So… are you real?" Roxas nodded his head. "And you were able to come to me in my dream?" Axel was awarded with another nod. "Are you some mystical being hiding in human flesh so you can lure me away into the darkness of the night and eat me?" Roxas just looked at Axel, king of disgusted, but the slightly tilted head was what Axel thought was adorable.

"Umm… not quite; I'm a regular human, just like you, but I have telepathy. I used my telepathy to come visit you. Now I have to ask you a question. In your dream, did you like what you saw? Did you like the serenity, the peace and quiet?"

Axel answered him with a "Yes, of course. I loved it and I wouldn't mind if you told me how to get there, actually."

Roxas looked at Axel with a little sympathy. "I can't tell you unless you want to go with me. If you come with me, we can live there together; forever, become immortal, and you can leave this place all behind you. If you don't want to go, then I can't force you to, I just thought that you might want an escape. There is nothing for you here. I have seen you're future and nothing good happens. I thought maybe I could save you."

Axel contemplated this for a minute, he didn't know anything about Roxas, but he had this feeling around him, saying that he could trust him. What he said was kind of true, there really was nothing here for him but scarred memories, no friends, and a dirty apartment. There was no way he could possibly have any success in his life unless he went to college; his mother sure wasn't going to help him and his debts were never going to pay themselves. He made his decision and turned to Roxas.

"Alright, when do we leave? You're right, and in all honesty, this life sucks. I will gladly come with you." Roxas giggled again and pulled out a gun; Axel was utterly confused.

"I'm glad to hear that, now I won't have to have a guilty conscience when we go. I'm going to free us both, and then we can sleep eternally and forever dream. Bye, bye Axel, I'll see you real soon." Roxas laughed maniacally before a gun shot echoed around the room but the music was too loud to hear. Axel realized what was happening and immediately declined any regret he might have felt; because now he can dream, and nothing will ever wake him.


	5. Ever After

E: Ever After

Roxas Hart never really believed in 'happily ever after,' no matter how many stories his mother had read to him before bed-time. He found it difficult that there were actually people who cared about the poor servants who worked in the castles or unfortunate souls living a nightmare just beyond the gates. Roxas wanted to believe; he had wanted to consider that there was a possibility of having a prince charming somewhere out there, who would one day rescue him from him miserable life. But no matter how hard he wished on the night-time stars, his hope of finding his 'true- love' dwindled day by day. Roxas all- together just stopped putting his faith in fantasies and into surviving every day when his father left them and his mother died of the plague. At the age of fourteen, Roxas was forced to fend for himself, as other men his age obsessed over the women of the village and hunting techniques. His mother left enough money for Roxas to make it until he turned of age where he could hold a job. He was ridiculed day in and day out as villagers taunted him by saying things like 'they left you because they couldn't stand your ugliness.' The villagers would say things like this to him on a daily basis, uncaring of the effects the words had on his fragile heart.

Now that he was eighteen, Roxas was of legal age to obtain a job. After months of denial from local shops all over him village, Roxas was forced to either leave the village, or ask the castle for help; he didn't mind being a servant, and really did not want to leave the place he had ever known since birth. Roxas told himself that he would wake bright and early tomorrow morning to go to the creek for a bath, then head right to the castle and ask for employment.

He awoke before the sun had time to completely rise and was ready to go to the castle a few hours later. He arrived at the gates just before the prince was leaving for his morning horse ride around the kingdom. He walked up to one of the guards to ask about the job, but before he could even say anything, the guard glared at him menacingly before he slapped him across the face. He fell to the ground and held a hand to his reddening check.

"What-" before he could finish, the guard yanked him up by his hair to inspect him more before flinching away in disgust. He dropped him, wiped his hand on his shirt, and kicked him in the stomach.

"Filthy peasant; what did you think you were doing? I have never seen such a dirty peasant before, and you smell hideous. Did you really think I would let you in the gates smelling and looking as you do now? It's disgusting. Leave here now, and never return to the castle." As Roxas made a move to get up, the guard kicked him again. "I said leave now, hurry up now, and get."

Being defiant as Roxas normally was, he turned and looked at the guard from his spot on the ground as he writhed in pain, "I would hurry up if you stopped kicking me." The guard, furious with the comment made to kick him again when there was a bellowing, booming voice yelling "STOP!"

Roxas flinched at the sound and the guard just remained froze in his spot. As a pair of footsteps came closer, Roxas tried to turn toward the sound to see who the person was, but the previous kick to his back and stomach halted his movement.

"Guard, how dare you lay your hand against any person in my kingdom in any act of violence when they have not yet done anything wrong? Who do you think you think you are to have that kind of jurisdiction? You are relieved of you duties for the rest of the week. I bid you good day, now leave."

"My apologies, my prince; I should not have acted so harshly. Please, forgive me." The guard bowed before turning and walking away.

"Please excuse my guard; I assure you it won't happen again. Is there anything I can do to help? Can you move at all?" Roxas tried to turn so he was facing the prince, but the previous kicks to him stomach and back prevented him from doing so.

The prince noticed this and reached to grasp him hand to help pull him up. The moment their hands touched, both Roxas and the prince felt a light shock of electricity through their fingertips; it was the sign that they had found their true love.

There was a moment of silence as Roxas and the prince locked eyes on each other. Roxas was looking at the six foot three inches, emerald eyed, and crimson haired prince in front of him. The prince was looking at the 5 foot two inches, cobalt eyed, golden blonde, and very beautiful, yet unfortunate, boy before him.

"My name is Roxas Hart and I live in the village; pleased to make your acquaintance, my prince." Roxas desperately wanted this to be an enchanted moment in his, hopefully, fairytale life. He very much wanted this to end his life of misery, but he knew he would have to be himself and not someone he has to make up to impress the prince.

"I am Axel Sinclair, prince of Aishiteria, and the pleasure is all mine." Axel loved that name; it was unique and beautiful just like the blue- eyed blonde facing him. "I would be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight, Roxas."

And he did join him that night, and the night after, and the night after. He spent so much time in the castle with Axel; he practically lived there; which he did not mind, at all. Once the villagers heard about where Roxas was living, and with whom, the immediately stopped mocking him and began apologizing. Only once did Roxas' father try to come back and reclaim Roxas as his son, but he took notice of his ulterior motives, to get close to the king, and quickly sent him away.

Axel and Roxas grew close by the next year, regardless to where and how he grew up, the King gave permission, and Axel proposed. Roxas elatedly said yes and the two were wed four months later. Over time, Roxas and Axel had adopted five children, Axel became the King and Roxas took up the title as Queen. They stayed and ruled in Aishiteria, where Roxas had his happily ever after.


	6. Fear

F: Fear

Everyone has a certain fear in their life. For most, this fear is some odd animal that, they think, can kill them, when the animal is just as scared as they are because of the height difference. Some people have fears of germs, heights, and darkness. For Roxas Hart, he feared fire. His parents both died, when he was a little boy, in a house fire. It wasn't his house that caught fire, but the house his parents were at for a party. There was no way it was Roxas' fault, seeing he was in another house, but he still blamed himself for letting his parents go. Now, he lived with him best friend Demyx, whom Roxas believes to be him long lost brother he's never had.

No matter how many times Demyx and Zexion, his other best friend, tried, they never had any luck trying to get Roxas to be comfortable around fire again. They weren't so much as trying to shove it in him face; that would be too dangerous. Whenever it was winter and the friends were together, they would have a fireplace running, and have Roxas choose either shivering under layers of blankets, or enjoying the heat of the fire. On very rare occasion, Roxas would choose the fire, but that was only when he was too tired to try and conserve heat by himself.

The most popular boy at school, who threw the most parties and held the largest bonfires, was Axel Sinclair; and he had his eye on a certain blue- eyed, blonde boy with the biggest fear of fire known to man. Axel, not knowing of Roxas' fear, invited him personally, in front of the entire cafeteria on Friday to his party later that evening. Roxas, knowing of Axel's reputation, kindly turned him down and walked away. Axel stood in astonishment; no one had turned his down before, or rejected a personal invite to one of his parties before; to say the least, Axel was highly interested in finding out the reason why Roxas, the school beauty, had denied him. At first, Axel was only interested because he was one of the schools most handsome and drool- worthy boy. His spiky honey blonde locks, petit figure, and cobalt eyes earned him that reputation. Axel had heard of his beauty, but when he actually saw him for the first time, he believed the rumors had not done him justice.

Unbeknownst to Axel, Roxas had heard of him. He had heard about the bon fires at his parties, and knew what to expect if he was invited. It shocked him that Axel had come up to him in the cafeteria, during lunch, with a quarter of the school's population as an audience, to invite him. He knew he had to turn Axel down, but he would have felt a lot better about it if so many people weren't aware of it happening. Roxas had also heard of just how handsome Axel was, just as he had heard a bout him. He heard about how his crimson- red, shoulder- length hair, emerald eyes, and muscular, but not over- doing, build had earned him the name of one of the school's hottest guys. Roxas could hardly contain a gasp and blush that forced to break out when he mentioned his name; he wasn't just handsome, Roxas thought he was flat out gorgeous. He almost forgot to deny his invite, but then he remembered whom it was he was talking to, and walked away.

After school, on the same Friday, Axel was staying after for detention and Roxas was helping Demyx finish decorating the gym for the up- coming spirit week. Zexion showed up to surprise Demyx and Roxas, offering to drive Demyx home while Roxas opted to walking home; it was autumn and he loved to see all the colors. Roxas barely made it through the front door when he was abruptly yanked by him arm, and slammed up against the outer wall. His attacker was one of his classmates, Marluxia Thorn, whom he had had dealing with in the past. It always seemed like he was denying dating Marluxia at least once every week; it was like he was in love with him, and he wanted nothing to do with him because, well, he was creepy. Roxas let out a yell, hoping anyone would hear him, and Marluxia clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, Roxas, or I'll burn you. That's right, I know about your massive fear of fire, I know your parents died in a fire, it was the same that took my mother. If you don't want me to burn you, you will agree to be my boyfriend tomorrow, in the cafeteria, where everyone will see." Roxas was mortified; this guy was really creepy, he knew of his fear with fire, and he was using it against him. He really didn't want to agree to date him, but he had to. Marluxia made his intentions clear when he pulled out a lighter and held it close to Roxas' face. He tried to squirm free by pushing against his chest and kicking him, but Marluxia slapped him and forced him hands behind him back.

He leaned in to try and burn him, when a fist collided with his jaw, steering him to the side. Roxas slid down the wall in a sitting position as Marluxia's attacker kept attacking. When Marluxia was rendered unconscious, Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Axel standing over him with a bloody nose. Roxas shot up off the ground and glomped Axel, hugging him tightly around his torso, as thanks, and he cried.

Axel watched over him, now knowing why Roxas had turned him down in the first place after over- hearing Marluxia; he was afraid of fire because him parents died in one. "Roxas, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Roxas sniffled a few times and de- latched himself from Axel's shirt.

"I'm fine now. Thank you, Axel; and I'm not hurt. Did- did you hear what he said; about the fire; anything?" Roxas half- hoped he did, so he wouldn't have to explain his fear.

"Yes, Roxas, I heard about your parents and the fire. I'm so sorry that happened. Now I know why you didn't accept my invite. I'm sorry if it felt like I was forcing you."

"You weren't forcing me to do anything, and you don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. I'm just ashamed because it is such a stupid fear. I mean really, who is afraid of fire?" Axel chuckled in amusement. It was true though, he had not met anyone who had a fear of fire. Roxas blushed as he thought about who he was with again; Axel, the most gorgeous guy at school. Any girl or boy would pay millions to be in the same position as he was in now, with Axel's arms around him, protectively.

"Fear of fire isn't stupid; fire is a legit fear. If it makes you feel any better, I'm terrified of thunderstorms." Roxas gaped up at Axel; how in the world was this guy afraid of thunderstorms? Sure they were loud, but Roxas found them quite soothing. Sensing Roxas' reply, Axel answered.

"Some think they are calming, but I dislike the loudness very much. The lightning, I do not mind, neither the rain, but once the thunder starts to rumble, I run for my bed covers and hide until it's over."

Axel and Roxas found friendship in helping each other get over their fears, and in turn, became a relationship. No one in school was really surprised that the most attractive two in the school were now dating. Axel and Roxas reported Marluxia's actions, and the school was able to find evidence for it with their outside cameras. Axel was given one- week detention and Marluxia was expelled for harassment and violence.

Axel and Roxas remained together all throughout the remainder of high- school, and eventually college. Axel helped Roxas with him fear of fire and vice- versa. Axel proposed to Roxas and he happily accepted. They lived the rest of their lives without fear.


	7. Green

G: Green

All his life, Roxas Hart never really had a favorite color. Sure, he likes almost every color of the rainbow, but he could never pick just one. He believed that each color had a good reason for being his favorite, but all the reasons just evened out. He liked pink because it is a nice color, and no matter how many different shades people are, their tongues are always pink. He liked blue because he loved each of the very different shades, and he loved the sky, and it made no difference if it is either early morning pale blue, or midnight blue. He also liked green because it is the color of turtles, and a he heard a long time ago that green is considered the color of luck. Yellow is another likeable color because it made him feel happy, and he loved his neon yellow jeans. Roxas liked red because it is the color of mystery, and it is the perfect color for love. Orange, another color Roxas liked, is a unique color, as is purple. Roxas liked orange, as well as being unique, but also because it is the color of sunsets on the perfect evening. He also liked purple because it is the main color of him home- state football team, the Ravens.

Whenever he was asked what him favorite color was, he simply answered either 'all of them,' or 'R.O.Y.G.B.I.V.,' also known as the acronym for all the colors of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. It made shopping for him both easy and annoying because you didn't know if he liked one color over another; he never said. Roxas had many 'colorful' names at high school because he had outfits in every color and wore them according to him moods in the morning. If he was happy, he wore yellow; he wore blue when he was feeling not great but not bad; pink if his head was off in another place, almost like he was in love or on cloud nine, which was rare; green if he felt really lucky; and red if he felt like he was hiding some major secret.

"Roxas, when will you ever choose a color?" Demyx, Roxas' best friend, nagged. Whenever they would play a game like Life or Pay Day, Roxas would take forever trying to pick a color to play with. They were playing Life today, and Roxas was trying to pick what color car he wanted to 'drive.' Most of the times, him decision was based upon throwing the pieces in the air, closing him eyes, and whichever he caught, he would use.

"Sorry, Dem, you know I can never choose. I know! Pick one for me." Demyx sighed, Roxas was way too innocent for anyone to get mad at or annoyed by. Demyx decided quickly and gave Roxas green with.

"Here Roxas, I picked green for you to play because it's already your color of the day for today." _'Easy enough, let's play.'_ Demyx was about to roll the dice when Roxas interrupted.

"But, Dem, I'm already wearing green. Wouldn't it be silly to play green as well?" Demyx looked at Roxas' outfit and sweat dropped; dark green pants, neon green t- shirt, and a white denim jacket with green accents, green converses with white laces, and green and white polka- dot socks. _'He thinks it would be silly to play green because it would be too much?'_

"Ok then Rox, how about, white? It's not a color, and you're only wearing a little bit of it." Roxas thought it over for a while, and then agreed. Roxas and Demyx managed to play a full round before Roxas' mother called, it was time for him to go home.

It was twelve o'clock noon on Saturday and Roxas had spent the night with Demyx, having a sleep- over. He told his mother he would be home soon. Roxas gathered his bag, thanked Demyx and him parents for having him over, and began to walk back home. Roxas was seventeen years of age, a senior at Mountain Crest High School, an A plus student, and secretly crushing on Axel Sinclair, senior at Mountain Crest and Roxas' chemistry partner. Roxas mentally sighed at his name. Axel Sinclair was the poster child for the 'bad-boy' reputation. The first time Roxas saw him, he was immediately interested. He was about six foot two inches, shoulder length, spiky, cherry red hair, and had a very tan and muscular but not overly muscular build that Roxas found perfect. Roxas thought he was pretty handsome too, with his spiky, bed- head styled, honey- blonde hair, petite body, and cobalt blue eyes, but he had never heard Axel say more than two words at a time. It frustrated him, but what interested him most about him was the fact that he always had sunglasses on.

Roxas believed the eyes were the window to the soul, and he knew him closest friends and family eye colors; him mother had hazel, him father had blue, Demyx had turquoise, and Zexion, Demyx's boyfriend and Roxas' other best friend, had steel colored eyes. Axel fascinated Roxas because he didn't know his eye color. He had tried to take them off before, but Axel had closed his eyes and didn't open them until Roxas gave him back his sunglasses.

Roxas sighed to himself and opened his front door. His mother had already left for the grocery store and had posted Roxas a list of chores for him to do. Come Monday, Roxas would have to wait to see if he could get Axel to take off the glasses.

Not even thirty minutes into the lecture and Axel was out like a light. Roxas was confused; usually Axel was paying attention like everything the professor was saying was liquid gold. Axel sleeping during a class just did not happen, and yet here he was, fast asleep. Roxas took this as his one chance and gently took the sunglasses off his face. When it was time to change classes, Axel was still sleeping, so Roxas began poking him. Axel started twitching, yawned, and opened his eyes.

Roxas was shocked, Axel opened his eyes, and they were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. _'No, they aren't even green, they are like emeralds. They're so beautiful.'_ Roxas reached out to lift Axel's face so he could gaze even deeper into his eyes, but Axel flinched away after realizing he didn't have his glasses on.

"Roxas, why did you take them off? I always wear them for a reason. You saw them, yes?" Axel asked. He sounded so depressed and miserable. Roxas nodded him head and Axel sighed in exasperation. "You weren't supposed to see; no one is supposed to see them. They make me seem like a monster because they don't even look normal. Why aren't you yelling at me or calling me a freak?"

"I could never call you a freak, Axel, why are you so upset that I saw your eyes? I think your eyes are beautiful and perfect. Just because they are different doesn't make them hideous and you are definitely not a freak." Roxas hugged Axel asking for forgiveness and Axel hugged him back as a thanks. From that day again, Axel began not wearing his glasses all the time, and Roxas began rearranging his wardrobes to different colors instead of just one color a day. As the two became close, dated, and eventually married, Axel had forgotten all about his glasses and Roxas, after seventeen years, had finally found his favorite color; green.


	8. Haunting

H: Haunted

Axel sighed as he rolled the last bit of packing tape over his last box. Finally, after two weeks of constant packing, whenever he had time, he had finished with all of his belongings only one day before the big moving day. Axel Sinclair's parents moved around a lot because they loved traveling and new scenery; they moved somewhere new every other year. Axel got used to his life style quickly, he never agreed to it but he didn't oppose his parent's ideas; he liked saying he lived practically all around the world and he was almost eighteen.

The place his mother had chosen to live, it was him turn to choose, was a small, urban state in America in Basin, Montana. Axel had always wanted to live in Montana because he had always wanted to know what it felt to live so far western, but no where near California. Their new house was a very comfortable sized log cabin placed on a ten acre ranch. The previous owner had left a few of their horses and cows behind as a sort of 'hey thanks for buying our house, sorry for not being alive to say hello.'

The one day had passed, and moving day was here. All Axel had to do was stack al of his boxes, take a seat up front of the moving van, and sleep for the rest of the way. His father was driving the moving truck and his mother was following them in the family truck. Axel had fallen asleep as soon as they had passed the 'you are now leaving' sign that told him he wasn't in Nebraska anymore. It had felt like just minutes that Axel had first fallen asleep, but when he was woken up by his father's nudges, he realized the had arrived in Basin.

"Hey, Axel, are you sure you're feeling alright? As soon as your head hit the window soon after we left, you were out like a light. You're not catching anything are you?" Axel's father, Stanley, asked. Stanley was a kind man, five foot three inches with short blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and the reason his mother had decide they would travel the world. Axel's mother, Marianna, five foot even with jade eyes, had always wanted to travel the world, but never had the right encouragement. Along came Stanley, and now they have lived practically everywhere.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine thank you, I'm just tired I guess." Axel shrugged, it wasn't a surprise, he was always tired; he blamed it on a years worth of jet-lag whenever they flew in stead of drove. Axel hopped out of the truck and began touring the house, deciding where his room would be. After picking the room with the best view of their ranch and the sunset; Axel wasn't one for sunrises. He walked back down stairs to help his parents unload the truck when he felt a sudden chill breeze by him. Goose bumps seeped down his spine and spread over his arms and legs as he searched for an open window or something. He didn't find one so he just brushed it off as his imagination and continued on outside.

Four weeks had passed and ever since they had moved in, the Sinclair's had all noticed the same chill Axel had his first day. They always had brushed it off as either an open window or their imagination. Soon, Axel had had enough of the random freeze chills, so he decided to do a little research on the house. He found out that the previous owners, the Hart's, were a family of five; a mother, father, one daughter being the eldest child, and two sons.

After reading some news- paper clippings he had found in the local library, he had discovered that the youngest son had been at the age of seventeen at his death. Him name was Roxas Hart, and he was convicted of murder of their neighbors' son, Riku Saures. His older brother, Sora, was said to be dating Riku at the time and was devastated at the news. Axel was shocked to read that in the end, Roxas' family had never helped him with the trial; they hadn't tried to stop anything, and they didn't even get him a lawyer. That one clip was all Axel could find and it was all that he needed.

Axel didn't really believe in spirits or ghosts, he didn't really want to, but he thought that maybe, if it was Roxas Hart who was chilling him and his parents, maybe he could try to talk him out and figure out what was wrong, and why he had yet to pass on. The time was nearing twelve o'clock and Axel's parents had headed out that night to check out the local surroundings; meaning they would be back after morning. Axel laughed out loud to what he was about to do but it was worth a chance.

"Hey you, if you're there, Roxas Hart; can you come out please? I would like to have a word with you." A moment of absolute silence followed and it freaked Axel out. He tried again. "My name is Axel Sinclair, and I want you to know I do not have any intention of causing you any harm. I read about what happened to you and I think it's really unfair you weren't given a free trial. Is there any way I can help you to move on?" A brief moment of silence before Axel was wrapped in such coldness, he thought he would freeze to death, it felt like it lasted for hours, but just like it had come, and it vanished. Standing right in front of him was a short four foot five inch, boy with cobalt blue eyes and spiky, bed- head styled golden- blonde hair. It was Roxas Hart, and Axel thought he was extremely beautiful for being dead for twenty five years.

"Even if you could help me, would you do it? Would you be willing to pay the price of helping a lost soul?" Roxas began walking forward and laid him hand on Axel's cheek. He shivered, he was so cold, and he felt like death.

"Y-yes, I would want to help you. You don't deserve this fate and I don't think you're guilty. All suspects are innocent until you're proven guilty. There is no proof, therefore, you are innocent." Axel was mesmerized by Roxas' gaze as he began to suck the soul out of him.

The only way Axel would be able to help Roxas would be to trade places with him. Roxas would have to suck out Axel's soul and replace it with his. After a few minutes, Roxas would be back, alive, and in his own body; not some empty shell that looked almost like him.

"Awh, you're sweet Axel. But unfortunately, it's time to go bye- bye; so bye- bye Axel." Roxas chuckled. The only thing Axel was capable of at the moment was look to Roxas with pleading eyes, silently asking 'why?"

"Ha, why you ask? Oh my, dear Axel you have figured it out yourself. I didn't kill Riku, my brother, Sora, did. He was jealous because I was better than him at everything. He thought that if he killed Riku and blamed it on me, he would get away with it scotch free. And he did. You said it yourself, I don't deserve this fate; but you do for snooping and being foolish enough to call me out. But, in the end that's why I haunted your family. I was hoping it would spike one of your interests and you would find out about me and my sob story. Like I said, you're sweet Axel, but you're too sweet. Have fun waiting, like I did, for someone else to use."

And with that, Roxas planted a kiss upon Axel's lips, stealing the rest of his life force from his body as they changed his places. The next morning, Axel watched as Roxas stole his life away. His parents have never even heard of the name Axel. They only had one son, and his name was Roxas Sinclair.


	9. Invisible

I: Invisible

Roxas Hart was invisible; not that he minded. He actually preferred being invisible to the entire student body because without friends, he didn't have to deal with any unwanted drama, he could focus all of his time on school work, and no rumors were created about him. Ever since he had stared school, he had always been the odd man out; and no matter how many 'how to make friends' books his mother had given him, he never got along with anybody. Roxas didn't mind not being invited to any parties, he would rather spend him evenings writing, creating, or watching anime. Roxas thought the reason that no one paid any attention to him because people only saw what they wanted to see. They didn't want to see a petit geek layered in clothing and hiding behind books and glasses. No, they only wanted to see people who were beautiful on the outside only.

He sighed as he was being pushed around again like a human pin- ball, walking toward him next class, Astronomy. He didn't mind being pushed around, he liked to make the 'pinging' noise in him head and count the pings; the more pings, the higher the score. What did bother him was when someone else almost knocks him over flat on him face, and they glare at him before walking away. People like that always annoyed him, but he always let it roll off because there were just too many people like that at him school.

Roxas arrived in him Astronomy class four minutes before the bell rang. He loved to time himself, trying to beat his previous time for getting to the class.

"Roxas, you have seven minutes during class change, and yet your always here first and so early. With the hallways always being this crowded, how do you get here so early?" Him Astronomy teacher, Mr. Black, asked him. Out of all him teachers, Roxas liked Mr. Black the best because he let him use his computer in his room if he ever needed to stay after school to finish a project.

Roxas smiled and answered. "I know we have seven minutes, Mr. Black. I am early to all of my classes because I like to time how fast I can get to each class. I just get here earlier because I don't have to stop by my locker." 'And I don't have friends to talk to,' Roxas added as an after- thought.

"Oh, Roxas, before I forget, we have a new student today. I'm placing you next to him. Will you help him with whatever questions he has? You have the highest grade in the class and you could really help him. Thank you." Mr. Black knew that Roxas didn't have friends, and he thought that the new student would be the perfect chance for Roxas.

"Ok sure, Mr. Black, I'll help him." Roxas smiled falsely as he dreaded the thought of a new kid; or the new guy. 'Of course the new kid is a guy, and of course Mr. Black would sit him next to me. Ugh, this should be fun. Let's see how long it would take him to ask for a pencil and then not give it back.' For having no friends, Roxas was highly judgmental. He could tell who people are and what their personalities are based on their outward appearance.

The rest of the seven minutes had passed and the rest of the class was present when Mr. Black began the period. "Ok class, today we have a new student." There collective gasps and groans from both the girls and the guys. If the new kid was a girl, the guys were outnumbered and vice versa if the new kid was a guy. "Let's say hello to Axel Sinclair, he has come all from Utah to be here in Traverse."

Mr. Black opened the door for Axel to enter; everyone was shocked. Standing at six foot and four inches, with shoulder- length spiky crimson red hair, striking emerald eyes, and a well- built build, Axel walked in. The guys cheered, and the girls went wide- eyed; Axel had to be the hottest guy to be enrolled at their school. Each of the girls, who had an empty seat next to them, began clearing their purses off the extra space and checked their make- up in their mirrors quickly; hoping Axel would be seated next to them.

"Axel, you are going to be sitting next to Roxas Hart. Roxas, please wave so he knows who you are." Roxas had to hold back a laugh as a cough as there were numerous groans of disappointment from the girls. Roxas waved from the back of the classroom and Axel quickly found him and began making his way back.

"Hello Axel, my name is Roxas and I can help you with what ever questions you might have." Roxas smiled pleasantly as Axel took his seat and opened his spiral notebook.

"Thank you Roxas, I will gladly take you up on that offer and ask if you have a pencil I can borrow? I gave mine away last class but the stupid pig- head didn't give it back." At first, Roxas had thought that he was right when he asked for a pencil, but then heard his excuse and gave him an extra pencil he had, and giggled at the term of pig- head.

"As long as you are not going to be a pig- head and remember to give it back, sure." Roxas giggled again and began laughing when Axel had realized what he had said. They began laughing, but had to stop when Roxas was 'shh-ed' by one of the girls who seemed to be jealous Axel wasn't paying attention to him. Mr. Black looked up from his notes to see what the commotion and smiled warmly when he noticed Roxas actually smiling.

A few days had passed and Axel and Roxas had become the best of friends. They shared half of their eight classes together and walked simultaneously to class. This went on for a few weeks, but then Axel noticed the school was having basket- ball tryouts. Roxas tried desperately to persuade him not to try- out. Roxas knew that if Axel were to try- out, he would gain more friends, and Roxas would be left alone again.

At his old school, Axel was just like Roxas, a loner. He had no friends because his brothers, being high- case criminals, and Axel himself being a pyromaniac, had scared everyone else away. Axel's parents noticed his unhappiness, and moved somewhere new so he could try again where he could be himself.

While standing in line one day in the cafeteria, Axel noticed him frustration was mostly pointed toward him trying out for the team. Axel looked at him in awe because someone cared about him, and he noticed he was really adorable. With his neon colored converse, faded- wash jeans, large sweatshirt with sleeves that ended well past him fingers, and his adorable- yes, I just climbed out of bed and no, I don't care what you think' styled honey- blonde hair and his incredibly adorable, shining, cobalt eyes hidden behind glasses; it was a wonder why Roxas didn't have friends.

Axel had lost himself to adoring the adorable and petit blonde in front of him, he forgot he was in the cafeteria and only saw Roxas and himself. Roxas looked to Axel when he noticed he didn't respond to the question he had asked and had remembered how much he liked him, it was a crush, he knew it, but made no move toward Axel because he didn't want to chase him away. Before Roxas could turn around again and move up in line, Axel grasped his hand, pulled Roxas to him, lifted his chin with his hand, bent down and kissed him.

Roxas gasped, at the tingling feeling he had, Axel's action, and at him first kiss. He slowly melted in Axel's hold and responded back. There were cat- calls and whistles going on around them and they broke apart quickly, yet reluctantly. The entire cafeteria was watching them and cheered them on; everyone knew they would end up together. No matter how invisible it had been to each other, everyone else in the school could see the chemistry between the two when Axel and Roxas had first met and he smiled him first real smile. Simply said, neither of them was invisible ever again.


	10. Jinx

J: Jinx

He sighed in exasperation as he lost twenty five more dollars. His friend, Zexion, told him 'not to worry, just keep trying.' Well, Axel kept trying, but he also kept losing. It wasn't that Axel Sinclair never had any luck, he was just a jinx. Earlier that day, Axel had approached Zexion, but noticed his best friend was more down in the dumps than a hobo. The only thing Axel could think about cheering his friend up would be if they went to the local casino to make some money. Zexion denied that he would be able to win anything and Axel had responded, 'don't think so, Zex, the way I see it, we could be millionaires by the end of the night.' Axel had forgot about the whole 'jinx' thing and now he was paying for it; literally.

Axel and Zexion had finished two hours later and together, they had made a total of negative one hundred and fifty dollars. Axel had jinxed them, and was currently more depressed then Zexion earlier that day. Zexion felt bad about everything, but had been Axel's best friend since birth, and knew all about how every time Axel had said something before it happened, he always jinxed himself. What usually started out as 'hey guys, I bet…' always landed Axel, or someone who was in the vicinity during the event, at the hospital. Axel had been to the hospital so much, he now had a tab. When he was living with his parents, his teachers, friends, and doctors thought it was child abuse, but within a few minutes of knowing him, they understood that Axel was just a very unfortunate jinx.

Zexion and Axel parted way soon after leaving the casino and prepared to get up early for college the next day. Axel went home, and went straight to bed to sleep off his dissapiontment. Over the years, Axel had tried to use his jinxy powers in a good way. Instead of trying to best someone, Axel would say that he wouldn't win or he wouldn't beat the guy, which always resulted that way; he could never win, and he could never place bets. One time, Axel had tried to place equal amounts of money in each slot for bets, but something always happened where they had to postpone the entire event and give the money back, or everyone would lose in a tie. Axel groaned as he flopped down onto his twin- size mattress in his bedroom in the thirteenth room on the eighth floor of his college dorm. Axel only wanted once, just once, for things to go his way. One thought floated throughout his head and echoed throughout the empty dorm room, 'why, me?' Then, Axel was out like a light.

The alarm clock rang, signaling it was eleven o'clock, throughout the empty cavern before it was silenced by a fist on its snooze button. The owner of the fist grumbled in annoyance by the disturbance of his peaceful sleep as Axel awoke. He got up from his bed and lumbered over to his bathroom to take his shower and brush his teeth. For some reason, Axel felt as though something good was going to happen, but he didn't even want to think about it too much in case he would jinx himself. Axel took a pop- tart package as his morning breakfast, grabbed his books, and was off to his first class; photography.

When Axel reached class, he noticed there was a new boy in the middle of his row. Wondering if he was a new addition to the class or lost, Axel walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey there, I couldn't help but notice you sitting here. Are you new? My name is Axel by the way, Axel Sinclair. What's yours?" Axel tried to be as nice as he could, but felt the fake friendliness melt away into genuine kindness when he captured the glance of the deep cobalt eyes he had. When he looked at him and he saw his eyes, his bed- head styled honey dipped hair, and petite boy in front of him, he was shocked; wouldn't he know if he had seen someone as beautiful as him before?

"My name is Roxas Hart; pleasure to make your acquaintance Axel, and yes, I am new. My parents just had me transferred from Destiny University. They said it was too close to the ocean and I kept getting distracted from my studies. I have been here for a week and this is my first class. Wait," he gasped in surprise, "I remember you; you were at the casino last night with my cousin, Zexion!" He smiled giddily while Axel just gaped at him. 'This, this is his cousin?' Axel thought. When he heard he was annoying and spastic, Axel was expecting, well, not this gorgeous blonde in front of him.

"Yeah, I was at the casino last night. You'd think I would remember you though; were you there last night as well?" Axel asked, hoping he sounded at least a little bit cool, even though he was ecstatic on the inside because he barely even had to try to get Roxas to talk to him.

"Well no, I wasn't in the casino, but I was Zexion's ride home. He thought that going to the casino with you meant a night of drinking over your loss, so he thought he would be too drunk to drive. He wasn't even the tiniest bit smashed though, so it was a little disappointing because I think drunken people are the most entertaining. Say, Axel, is there somewhere we can talk, maybe more privately after classes are over for today? Here is my number, call me when you're done for today and we will meet at the coffee shop right across the road. We really need to talk." Roxas spoke so seriously at the end of him miniature rant, it almost scared Axel. He hesitated, and then nodded his ok. Roxas took out a green sharpie and wrote down him number on the inside of his arm.

Axel stared at the number the entire day, during all of his classes and still, even after he called the number to tell Roxas he was done for the day. As he waited at the coffee shop, he noticed that the weather was getting colder as it neared December. He also noticed when Roxas was entering the shop, that he wasn't wearing a jacket, only jeans and a short sleeved shirt; he didn't even have any goose bumps signaling he was the least bit cold.

"Geez Roxas, aren't you cold? It has to be at least fifty degrees outside, what are you doing with out a coat?" Roxas stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm before Axel could remove his own.

"Axel, stop worrying, I don't get cold very easily; trust me." Axel looked at him skeptically before believing him and they went back down to his booth before ordering some hot chocolate.

"Axel, do you believe that you're jinxed?" Axel would have spit up his drink, had he been drinking it at the time.

"Let me guess, Zex told you about my 'problem' right?" Roxas nodded and Axel sighed. "Okay, I will explain it the best way I can and the only way I know how, I can never win. If I say or think I will win, I loose. If I say or think, I won't loose, I still loose. There is no way around whatever this curse is. It's annoying, but no matter what happens, I'm not going to let it get to me."

"Oh, that is wonderful to hear. You see, Axel, I'm your counter." Roxas thought he would humor himself and try to let Axel figure that out. After a good eight minutes of the continuous blank look from Axel, Roxas sighed.

"Alrighty then, Axel, you know how you always loose?" Axel nodded very slowly. "Well, I'm your counter, meaning I can balance out your 'jinx' as you call it." A look of recognition, then relief washed over Axel's face. He had looked into seeing if there were people like him, and he had read about their counters. He was a little skeptical, so he grasped Roxas' hand, led him outside, and kissed him. He thought for a moment, before thinking of something to say.

"I will not get cold of I take my jacket off." Underneath his jacket, he was wearing a short- sleeved band t- shirt. Sure enough, when he took his jacket off, he still felt as warm as when he was in the coffee shop. Delighted with his new- found discovery, he picked Roxas up by his waist and spun them in circles, and then set him gently back on the ground to kiss him again.

"I'm going back to the casino to win you a million dollars as my eternal thanks."

"Don't jinx yourself." Roxas and Axel chuckled, which turned into full fledged laughing at the terrible pun.


	11. Key

K: Key

"Happy 15th Birthday, Roxas," the day was February 13th and it was the birthday of Roxas Hart. Roxas smiled as his mother's hands were removed from his eyes, acting as a mock- blindfold. His mother, Joanne, had thrown him a surprise party with his two best friends.

"Oh my, thank you so much everybody!" Roxas grabbed his best friends and his mother in a group hug. He continued to squeeze the life out of them until him mother mentioned cake and presents. His friends laughed as Roxas let go of them and started racing to the back yard; straight to the cake.

"Oh geeze thanks Rox; we just got beaten by cake. Don't we feel special?" Roxas' best friend since diapers, Demyx, asked. Joanne went to the kitchen to find a knife for the cake and his other friend, Naminè, laughed when Roxas came running back to tackle glomp his friends.

"I'm sorry you two," Roxas began as they stood back up, "but come on, its cake and every single person alive knows that cake beats everything!" The friends all laughed in amusement and agreement as Joanne called the friends outside. They all had their cake, after fighting over the corner pieces before realizing there were only four of them, and Roxas quickly moved to open his presents. What Roxas didn't know was that his mother had bought him a piñata and had it filled with his favorite candy, cow- tails and bottle- caps. After the friends all had terns beating the poor piñata, Joanne told Roxas it was time for him to open his presents. Joanne brought out the camera to catch every moment as Roxas began shredding the paper into infinitesimal pieces.

The last gift Roxas opened was a necklace from his mother. The pendent was a medium sized heart with a key design on it. Roxas showed it to his mother and Joanne closed the clasp of the necklace around Roxas' neck.

"This is a very special necklace, Rox. It is a locket with a very important message inside but, you can only open it if you find the key. But the catch is, there it only one key per necklace, no two keys can fit the same heart. The key to opening the locket is finding your key." Roxas sighed at him mother's puzzle; he would try to open it later with a fork or something.

Later that evening, after Naminè and Demyx had gone home and Joanne had gone to bed, Roxas was in the kitchen. He fished out a fork from the silverware drawer and began trying to open the locket. As soon as he touched the fork to the locket, a bright light flashed; causing Roxas to cover his eyes and drop the fork. When he opened his eyes, Roxas noticed a piece of paper on the counter that wasn't there before. He turned the paper over and it read:

'_To the owner of the Lockett,_

_I am a special and magical locket. Do not try to open me without my key; for I will break and the magic will be ruined. If you break me, your soul will pay for the damages. Your soul will go into the locket and you will be trapped in here for eternity. With that put aside, I bid you good luck, and do not, under any circumstances, try that again._

_Sincerely, the Lockett'_

Roxas stood in stunned silence before putting the fork in the sink and running back to his room and quickly fell asleep.

Thirteen years had passes and Roxas still had not found his key. He searched every jewelry store and online webpage that talked about, has sold, is selling, and will sell keys. He became so disheartened every time he did not find it; so after a few years he decided to give up. Joanne was upset to hear her daughter had given up, but she didn't mind that Roxas had tried for so long. Roxas' mother knew that her son would not find his key in any retail store or anywhere online, but she wasn't allowed to tell Roxas that.

One day, while walking back to his dorm from the college campus, Roxas was distracted by the colors of the autumn leaves when he bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground, Roxas on- top of the other body. Roxas opened his eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat; he found himself staring back into shocking emerald eyes. Roxas quickly gasped as he realized that he had landed on top of the man. He started stuttering apologies as he tried to get up. As he pushed with his arms, he was yanked back down by the chain around his neck; ever since his birthday, he had never taken off the heart necklace. Both sets of cobalt and emerald eyes followed their own chains until they landed on the conjoined necklaces; the man's key fit perfectly with Roxas' heart. They both gasped and picked themselves off the ground immediately. Roxas and the man both stared at the set as Roxas reached for the key and he reached for the heart.

"You're my missing key." Roxas spoke to the man.

"Well, you have my heart." The man chuckled and gazed into Roxas' eyes as he stared back.

"Roxas Hart." Roxas found herself admiring the man before her. He was a good foot and a half taller than him; he had spiked back crimson- red colored hair that reminded Roxas of Sonic, and the most striking pair of neon emerald eyes he had ever seen.

"And I am Axel Sinclair; pleasure to meet you. Roxas Hart, hmm, seems fitting don't you think?" Axel chuckled and Roxas giggled at the new- found revelation.

Two years later, Roxas and Axel were married and Roxas was planning to adopt twins. Both Axel's parents and Joanne were ecstatic with the news and believed that there was no better match for their children. The day they married, their charms went missing, but no one noticed because Axel had found his heart and Roxas had found his missing key he had searched years to find; neither could possibly be any happier.


	12. Laugh

L: Laugh

_"Hey papa, how did you know mama was 'the one'?" The young boy asked; his eyes filled with curiosity, respect, and love as they watched the older man._

_"At first I thought it was because he was so beautiful," the father paused as he remembered his wife. He loved Annabeth and wished he didn't have to leave so early before him. As the father seemed to have taken a slight pause, the child grew impatient._

_"But what, papa, what happened after that?" The father chuckled in amusement at his son's inquisition. Axel was always asking him over and over again how he met his wife._

_"Well, Axel, I knew he was the one when he laughed. It was a beautiful sound, like church bells on an early Sunday morning." The father sighed at the memory of Annabeth and when he made her laugh; no one understood his joke, so John was shocked when he laughed and understood the punch line perfectly. After that day, John knew he had found his soul mate in Annabeth. Three years later and they were married, two more passed and Axel was born. Annabeth and John didn't mind having Axel as an older child, mostly because Annabeth didn't want to go through labor again. _

_When Axel turned three, Annabeth was in a horrifying accident; he was in a head- on collision with an eighteen- wheeler because the truck driver was inebriated and swerved over the line of traffic. John was so depressed and had thought about joining his dear Annabeth, but whenever that happened, Axel would always do something that would make John grateful for Axel, but also shameful for thinking such thoughts; he would never want to leave Axel._

_"You knew mama was the one by the way he laughed? Papa, I don't understand." Axel brought his father out of his reminiscence, and John smiled at his son and ruffled his hair._

_"You can always tell who a person is by their laugh." The father smiled down at his son; the father was thankful for having a piece of Annabeth left behind and the son was lost in his thoughts, but Axel would never forget those words._

Fourteen years had passed since that day when Axel had sat upon his fathers' knee and asked him how his papa had known if his mama had been the one. Fourteen years had passed and now Axel was twenty, and yet he had never forgotten the words his father had said that day. And now, Axel may have the most friends in college, but he only has two real friends; Zexion Farley and Jeremiah Knox. Axel had met Zexion and Jeremiah in elementary school; Jeremiah was the class clown and Zexion was the class nerd; but what Axel liked the most about them was their laughs. Zexion always kept his laughs to himself, he never made an obnoxious outburst, nor did he never laugh because others around him were. If he didn't understand the punch- line, he would ask so he could understand the joke better. Axel liked Jeremiah's laugh because he was loud, he didn't care what people thought about him and Axel admired that about him.

One thing noticed over the years, in high school, was just how much laughs could tell people apart. If the laughs were loud, the people were either not afraid, like Jeremiah, or they were obnoxious and trying to hard to be cool. The quiet laughs were genuine because there were not a lot of them, they usually meant that the person either had a lot of manners, or the person was overly uptight and too worried about what people would say. The laughs that Axel disliked the most were the fake ones. Usually the most fake laughs came from the girls, mostly the blonde ones because they didn't understand what was going on. It annoyed Axel, but he was extremely appreciative for his fathers' words of wisdom so many years ago.

Axel groaned as he left his dorm, it was the first day of the new semester; that meant new classes and new people. He crossed to courtyard in front of Mountain Crest University, and he was able to pick out the newbie's from the entrance of the school as they were searching for their classes. Axel was able to find his first class, being chemistry, eight minutes before the class started so he decided to have a look around the class room. While Axel was in the back of the room, checking out the posters, a young looking blonde entered the classroom. Axel had not noticed him yet, nor did he expect someone else to arrive, so he read out one of the posters out loud that he thought was funny.

"Gold was at the bar getting a drink when silver approached him and said, 'Hey you, get out of the bar.' Huh, old joke but still pretty funny." Axel's voice startled the blonde but as the joke ended, he thought for a little bit before bursting out laughing.

Axel heard laughter and was shocked because he had not noticed the boy walk in, but before he turned around, he actually listened to the laugh. It was a real laugh, and Axel thought it was the most beautiful sound he had heard. _'I wonder if this is what the old man meant by knowing by a person's laugh; it's stunning.'_

Axel turned around and faced the blonde beauty. He seemed to be about five foot and his hair was spiked but it also looked swept over one side of his face. His eyes were a shocking shade of electric, cobalt blue and Axel felt like he could get lost if he looked into them too hard. He walked back up to the front of the room, and sat down in the seat next to the boy.

"Hello, are you new? My name is Axel Sinclair, what's yours?" Axel was sure that he would have known if he had seen him before.

"Hello Axel, yes I am new, just transferred from Twilight three weeks ago, and I am Roxas Hart; pleasure to make your acquaintance." Roxas was proud of himself for being able to at least sound normal; inside he was screaming for joy, Axel was gorgeous. He seemed to be about six foot and had spiked back crimson cherry red hair; his eyes were an enchanting shade of jade that he had ever seen.

Axel laughed as he tucked his daughter into bed. She had asked the same question he had asked his father almost twenty years ago. He turned around, shut her light off, and closed the door behind him. Axel made his way back to his bedroom to find Roxas was still up, waiting for him to come back so they could go to sleep.

"What took you so long?" Roxas asked as he yawned and Axel climbed in bed, admiring how his 'wife' could still be so adorable after this many years.

"Kylie wanted to hear the story of how we met again. I think she loves that story just as much as I did when my father told it to me." Twelve years had passed since Axel and Roxas had first met; now they are married and have two kids, Kylie and Zacharias .

"I wonder if she will ever get old of it because of all the times we say it."

"Don't worry Roxy, it has been a very long time, but I still love hearing the story of how my father met my mother. Why? Are you getting tired of hearing it?" Axel asked sarcastically, fighting to keep the smile off his face, which proved to be ineffective.

"You know I love the story no matter how many times it's told because it will always be our story." Roxas laughed and Axel still believed it was the most beautiful sound in the world.


	13. Mail Man

M: Mailman

Everyday, he would deliver the mail, stare at the house, and continue on with his day. Some days, he would be delivering a package, sometimes it was just mail, and sometimes, he wouldn't have anything to deliver at all; but each and every day, the mail man would always pass by, and stare at her house; including the weekends. And every time he would walk by, he would always watch him. He knew that her house held some sentimental value to him, but he never did anything about him. He would just watch as the mailman would either deliver her mail, or not and just watched as he stared and walked away with a blank expression on his face.

Roxas Hart sighed in frustration as he tried to finish typing his story for his town's local newspaper, The Ringer. There had been a car accident just up the road from his house two nights ago. Now that he had all of his facts, the names, times, and suspects, all he had to do was create the story and turn it into his boss before tomorrow, and he would be just fine; if only he knew where to begin. Just as Roxas was about to smash the keyboard into the monitor, the watch on his wrist began to beep, signaling the mail had arrived. Grateful for the distraction, Roxas left his room on the upper level and walked down the stairs, and straight to his front door.

'_Today,'_ he thought, '_today will be the day I will open the door when he gets here. Today, after almost one year, I will do something about him.'_ And sure enough, when he peeked through the small window on his front door, he saw him. He watched as he put his mail in the mailbox and began to stare at the house. Just as he was about to turn around to go to the next house, Roxas pulled the door open and started walking in the direction of the mailman.

"Hey, you, Mr. Mailman," Roxas exclaimed as he tried to get his attention. He turned and gaped at Roxas. It had been a little over eleven months since he started doing this; eleven months since Axel Sinclair was evicted out of his childhood home. Axel was scared that the boy would despise him for staring at his house, since it wasn't his anymore, and he began to pick up his pace.

"Hey, where are you going? I just want to ask you something," Roxas huffed in annoyance. Axel heard this exclaim and spun around again. He waited for Roxas to catch up with him, not even bothering to move a single muscle toward the petit, yet adorable blonde. Roxas had to be at least five foot three inches and had beautiful, spiky honey- dipped hair. He had the most beautiful shade of cobalt, electric blue eyes and Axel harsh gaze of loathe turned into one akin to adoration.

Roxas had caught up to Axel and they stared into each others' eyes for what felt like hours. Axel began to feel uncomfortable under Roxas' gaze and cleared his throat. Roxas blushed when he realized that he had been staring, but it wasn't his fault; the guy was incredibly gorgeous. Shoulder- length, spiked- back, crimson blonde hair, that reminded him of a hedgehog, complemented his amazing neon, emerald, eyes; Roxas was sure he had never seen that shade of green in his life. He seemed to be about a foot taller than that of Roxas and with his medium- build so he wasn't too beefy, but it wasn't over- kill, Roxas could have sworn he almost started drooling.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" Axel watched in amusement, this boy was really too cute and Axel was adoring the fact that he could make him blush.

"Yea, umm, so who are you?" Roxas thought that was the best question to start with. He wanted to know who the man was who would always stare at his house everyday; and besides, who wouldn't want to know him?

"I will answer your question, but in return, you have to answer one of mine; a question for a question. Seems fair right?" Roxas nodded his head as a 'yes'. "Alright, I will tell you then. My name is Axel Sinclair, I am 23 years of age, and I am your local mailman. Now it is my turn to answer a question. Who are you?"

"Well, now I can put a name to a face and a face to a name." Roxas giggled. "My name is Roxas Hart, I am also 23 years of age, and I am a writer for The Ringer."

"The Ringer, that is impressive, Roxas," Axel responded. He immediately love the name Roxas and thought it fit the journalist quite nicely. "Now it is your turn to ask me another question."

Roxas thought for a moment, but then thought of the perfect question, but he hoped it didn't scare him off.

"Alright, why do you stare at my house every day?" A moment of silence passed and Roxas was nervous he had asked a question that Axel didn't want to answer.

"I guess the only easiest way to say this is to tell you that the house you are living in now and for the past eleven months was my childhood home, meaning I grew up here. I'm sorry if I have ever made you feel uncomfortable in any way, it's just basically a mourning period I think." Axel sighed as he remembered everything that had happened in that house. He had a loving family; one where the father and mother both protected and loved their children. Axel felt so fortunate from having them, so he gave his parents tickets to go travel the world; a lifelong wish that both of them had but put on hold for Axel and his older sister, Marianna.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Axel, I didn't know that it was your house, I didn't even know you until a few minutes ago. But now that I do know you, I feel really bad about it." Roxas looked to Axel dejectedly, feeling terrible that he had taken his house away from him.

"Oh, don't worry Roxas, I was evicted anyway. Mother and father went away to travel the world and forgot to send money to help me pay for the bills. It's fine though, it would be way more depressing to wake up and know that I'm all alone and no one would be home until my sister, Marianna, would visit for Christmas. Think of it as a favor you have just done me."

"Would you like to come over on Friday? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but you shouldn't have to leave your childhood home completely behind right?" Roxas stuttered and blushed at the proposition. He didn't want to seem to forward but he like Axel and he felt bad for buying his house away.

Axel smiled at Roxas' cuteness, how was he supposed to deny him? With his blushing and stuttering, Axel found it absolutely adorable.

"Sure, I would like that." Axel smiled and Roxas beamed back. After that, they had exchanged phone numbers and carried on what they were doing before they had met each other; Axel delivering mail and Roxas finishing his news article.

Soon after a few months had passed, Axel and Roxas had become great friends. Every other Friday following, Axel had made it tradition to show up at his childhood house and eating dinner with Roxas. Roxas would meet up with Axel every day when he came to deliver mail, and give him something, mostly cookies or a piece of cake. Axel would sigh sarcastically and dramatically and make some joke about Roxas making him fat. They would laugh and make plans to meet on Friday, what movies to watch and what food to make.

Two years had gone by and Roxas had met both of Axel's parents. Having come home for Christmas to find Axel had been evicted made them furious, but they were glad to know that Roxas had moved and Axel still practically lived there. Roxas had also met Marianna and the two got along perfectly. Axel was ecstatic to know that Roxas got along everyone so well, it made asking his for his hand in marriage easier. Axel and Roxas had a home wedding, in the backyard of Axel's childhood home. Together, they had adopted three children, two girls and one boy; JoAnna, Roxel, and Demyx. Axel and Roxas together, had both lived a very fulfilling life and Axel didn't have to be a mailman anymore when Demyx, their youngest, turned eighteen and won one million dollars on his first scratch off. Demyx split the money with everyone, meaning Axel and Roxas could go into an early retirement; but they never moved away.

Roxas sighed contentedly as he looked up at the man he loved and thought, _'this all began because he was that one strange mailman_.'


	14. Name

N: Name

Whenever Axel had a question about the class or homework, he would always have an answer. Whenever Axel needed a pencil, eraser, piece of paper, gum, highlighter, or even a few coins for an extra drink, he always had an extra. He always gave, but Axel always took and never gave anything back. He had even gotten in trouble because he was letting Axel copy off his test. Axel had gotten a warning for academic dishonesty but he was scolded, his test was thrown away, and detention for a week. He had muttered something about 'overprotective relatives' but Axel had thought nothing of it and brushed it off as hearing things. Sure Axel had felt bad but it wasn't his fault he pushed his test into Axel's hand and it somehow had floated closer over to him.

The only thing that annoyed Axel was that he didn't know his name. Being one of the most popular kids in school, Axel knew almost every name from freshmen to staff members. The only name he didn't know was the name of the blonde in his physics class. Axel was always late and missed role call and he didn't bother come to class whenever they had a substitute. It aggravated him, but he never let his frustration show. At the moment, Axel called him Max and he despised it with a burning passion; but it made Axel happy because he can knows he can make him show some other expression other than just the blank expression he always spots him with.

Axel mentally slapped himself for being late again for the fourth week in a row as he sprinted to his physics class. How his friends always distract him from coming to class late every time just astounds him. The teacher looked up from his podium and stopped his lecture when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it was Axel; it was always Axel. Axel noticed how everyone looked up to see who their savior was, but Max. He was slightly disappointed but brushed it off as the teacher opened the door.

"Mr. Sinclair, this has got to be the tenth class in a row you have been late to. Your tardiness has got to stop. The next time you are late; I am sending you up to the office with a referral." Axel snorted in amusement; the teacher had been saying that ever since his first lateness. The teacher heard the noise and sent an evil glare to Axel as he walked back to his podium to resume the lecture. Axel started walking back to his seat next to Max, but decided he wanted to have a little fun with the teacher.

"Aric, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Axel?" The teacher sighed in annoyance, set his papers back down on the podium and glared at Axel.

"And just how many times do I have to tell you to show me, as a teacher, respect. To you, a student, my name is Mr. Sparks and only Mr. Sparks. If you see me outside of school, Aric is fine. But when we are in school and I am your professor and you are my student, you will address me as Mr. Sparks. Now please, have a seat Mr. Sinclair, so that I may begin again." Mr. Sparks disliked having Axel as a student very much; not because he was obnoxious, it was because Mr. Sparks had been teaching Axel for the past four years and he always did the same thing.

Axel was about to retort again but Max yanked him down by his arm and told him to 'shut up and sit down'. Axel was watching Max so he didn't see Mr. Sparks's quick but enraged glance toward Max; but he did notice him shudder because he had seen the look.

The class went by, Axel didn't know weather it was fast or slow because he really wasn't paying attention. He had gotten himself so far into 'La la land,' he hardly heard the dismissal bell ring, signaling the students were free to leave school and enjoy the weekend. He quickly snapped back to reality and stacked his books together when he noticed Max was just sitting there in him seat, not making any move to leave.

"Hey Max, what are you doing just sitting there? The bell rang, you can leave now you know."

He turned his face to Axel and he noticed such depression in his electric cobalt eyes and the look mad him feel like his gut was wrenching in such guilt, but he knew he hadn't done anything wrong…recently.

"I know, but I have to stay after. Didn't you hear Mr. Sparks's announcement? I was pretty sure everyone heard him." He spat out with such venom, Axel actually felt himself walking away slowly.

"Alright then, see you Tuesday Max." Axel wanted to chuckle as Max pouted, but he was still thinking about that look he had given him earlier.

Axel had made it half way down the hallway before realizing that he had, yet again, missed Max's real name when he said that Mr. Sparks had announced him to stay after. He ran back to the room, still expecting Max to be there. The door was closed, but what he saw in the classroom shocked him to no end.

The only people in the classroom was Max and Mr. Sparks; Mr. Sparks was fuming and pacing the floor and Max looked like he was about to burst in tears, but also trying to keep a straight face. Axel didn't know whether to break up what ever was going on, or just watch what was going on; he opted for the latter. Mr. Sparks seemed to have stopped pacing, he stopped in front of Max and it seemed like he had asked a question. Max made a move to respond but before he could respond, Mr. Sparks raised his hand and slapped Max across the face. He was knocked to the ground, the water works busted out as Mr. Sparks walked back to the front of the room, and got his things and began to exit the room.

Axel raced around to the closest corner, and managed to not be caught by Mr. Sparks as he left the class room and started toward the staff parking lot. Axel was furious as he realized Max was still in the room. He bolted back to the room and Max was still on the floor. Axel crouched down beside Max and placed his hand on him shoulder. Max jumped at the gesture, but he didn't care, he needed someone there and at the moment he didn't care who it was. He threw him arms around Axel's neck and cradled his head in the crook of Axel's neck as he sobbed. Axel placed his arms around the lithe blonde and held him as he cried.

After about fifteen minutes, Max's sobs had decreased and now he was just sniffling and enjoying the warmth he was feeling from Axel. He kept him arms around him neck and Axel also kept his arms around him. He lifted his head from Axel's neck and the two locked eyes for a moment before he looked away again, blushing.

"Thank you Axel, for being here, I'm sorry I got your shirt wet-" Before he could continue, Axel placed his index finger against his lips to quiet him.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, it wasn't your fault. Why did he hit you Max? Was this the first time this happened or what? If this isn't the first time, how long has this been going on?" Axel felt himself becoming enraged again but Max tightened his hold around his neck and he cooled off. It seemed that he had this sudden urge to protect him.

"Axel, Mr. Sparks is my uncle. After my parents died in a car crash, I was placed into the care of my uncle, Aric Sparks, because he is my closest relative. Ever since the crash, he has been blaming me for killing his brother because they were on their way to pick me up from a friend's house. He says it's my fault they aren't here anymore and his depression from losing his only brother is put as anger towards me. This has been going on for three years. Are you telling me you have never noticed the glares in class? I have been getting asked that by at least everyone."

Axel felt immediate guilt. His brother had been the other car in the car crash that killed Max's parents. His brother was coming home from a college party and he was drunk. Axel's brother was only in the hospital and had made it out alive; albeit he is in prison for murder and driving under the influence. But, Axel mostly felt guilt because his brother was the cause of Max living with his uncle.

"Have you thought about contacting Child Services or the police about this? My dad is a cop and I'm definitely positive he would help you out. Here, come with me, we will go see him. Is that alright Max?" Axel got on his feet and outstretched his hand to Max who took it without hesitation. He smiled as he pulled Axel down for a kiss. Axel was surprised at first, but he had always liked Max, it was mostly the reason he always teased him. The two parted, Axel grasped Max's hand and they made to leave the room when Max pulled Axel back and kissed him again. Axel looked to Max in question as he giggled.

"And by the way, my name is Roxas. Roxas Hart. Now you can stop calling me Max." Roxas smiled and Axel beamed as he realized he had made Roxas smile, and he now had a beautiful name to match his equally beautiful boyfriend.

Two weeks later, Aric Hart was placed under arrest for child abuse and Roxas was placed in foster care, but he didn't mind one bit because he had two months until he turned eighteen. On his birthday, Axel had given Roxas a key to his house; his parents both adored Roxas and knew that he wouldn't have a place to live once he was too old to be in foster care. Axel and Roxas become inseparable, Axel proposed three years later, and they remain together until they pass away peacefully nearly eighty years later after having four kids, three boys and one girl, and two grand children, both girls.


	15. Opposite

O: Opposite

They say opposites attract; that one positive and one negative can equal out. This is the case between Roxas Hart and Axel Sinclair. Roxas is depicted as the school sweetheart. He never fought with anybody, he always helped you out, no matter what your problem was, and he never tried to be someone he wasn't. Roxas really only had one boyfriend before, but he cheated on Roxas with the school slut, Larxene, and broke up with him. Most of the boys and all of the teachers adored him. He was the valedictorian for his freshman, sophomore, and junior year. He was considered the most beautiful boy in school; with his short, spiky, golden blonde hair, petite form, medium sized height, and his entrancing electric, cobalt blue eyes, it was hard to see why not.

Axel Sinclair was the school bad boy. He was never seen without his aviator sunglasses. Axel is seen at every football game, rolling around in the grass with a new guy or girl every game. He never lasted in a relationship longer than one week, and mostly every girl, and some boy's, in school wanted him. He walked around with medium- length crimson hair, medium build and six foot stance as his tempting, neon, jade eyes swept the hallways for his next 'victim'. He remembered dating a Demyx a few months ago, he really liked the mull-hawk he had, and also remembered the one Roxas person that he always hung around with. He hasn't seen Roxas since then, but he always heard about how perfect he was; it sickened him.

'How is it possible for a person to be so perfect?' Axel thought to himself as he entered his marine biology class. It was one of those classes that went on for half of the year, and then changed to another class the second half of the year.

He didn't bother looking at the seating chart before sitting in the farthest seat in the back of the class and shutting his eyes, hoping to sleep the class away. Barely two minutes had passed when he felt a finger poking him lightly. He grabbed the hand connecting to the finger and opened his eyes to stare menacingly at the evil person whom had awoken him. Attached to the fairly small hand was an arm which led to the face of a stunningly beautiful blonde; striking cobalt eyes watching him intently as if they wanted something.

"Why, hello there beautiful, can I help you with something?" Axel asked with an arrogant smirk, full of hubris. The blonde scoffed, and tugged on his hand, trying to reclaim it from Axel's grasp. Axel tugged back and held tighter; not letting the baby soft hand go, not yet.

"Don't call me beautiful, and yes, you can help me. Get up." He demanded, trying to sound threatening but his attempts were futile, Axel thought he was too adorable and innocent to be so harsh. He chuckled as he began to blush, noticing that Axel had started to rub small circles on the back of his hand, still not letting go.

"Well, sure thing cutie." Axel moved to get up, and Roxas took his seat. Axel looked to the boy in question and he quickly yanked his hand from Axel because his grip had slackened.

"You were in my seat, and you wouldn't move." Roxas looked up at Axel and his head tilted in a way that reminded Axel of the puppies he would see in the pet store window, watching him as he walked home from school, trying to act cute so they could get a home. Axel found it so incredibly adorable, he would have melted in a pile of Axel goo is if were possible.

"You could have just asked me, I might have gotten up." The blonde rolled his eyes as Axel took the seat next to him.

"What do you think you're doing? Your seat is up in the front, Axel." Before Axel could ask him, the boy responded.

"Do you really think I wouldn't know who you were? You are one of the most talked about person in the school and you dated my cousin a few months ago; and she hates you by the way." The boy huffed in annoyance; Axel just was not getting what he was saying.

"My name is Roxas Hart; you dated my cousin, Demyx Sweet, a few months ago and now he despises you for it." Axel felt his eyes widen in recognition. He remembered Demyx, and he remembered the blonde that he always hung around with; that, this is Roxas? The high school sweetheart; the little goody two-shoes; the one who was the completely opposite of Axel? He definitely thought that he looked innocent and adorable enough.

Axel stayed silent as he moved back towards the front of the room, looking at the seating chart, and took his place at the desk closest to the teacher's desk; of course the teacher would put him there. The teacher walked in and went over the class syllabus and talked about the students having a partner the rest of the year to help each other with understanding the criteria, to do projects with, and to call if they are sick or absent. Axel starting zoning out and began writing in his notebook. He muted out the rest of the class and fell asleep.

Once again, Axel felt an annoying finger poking him again. He moved to grab the hand but the owner was too fast and the person giggled. Axel looked up and saw Roxas standing over his desk. Axel felt all his breath leave him when he locked eyes with Roxas again. Axel groaned in annoyance as he was woken up and slammed his head back on the desk.

"What is it?" Axel asked, wondering why he was bothering him again, not that he minded.

"Well, if you weren't sleeping, you would have heard that the dismissal bell has rung, and we can leave now and go home." Roxas said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world; which he thought it kind of was, seeing no one else was in the room.

"Well aren't you sweet for waking me up and not leaving me here to sleep here all night. Thank you cutie, didn't know you cared." Roxas laughed sarcastically and Axel got out of his seat, grabbed his book, and made his way to leave. Roxas chased after him, caught up with him before reaching the parking lot doors, and slapped him on the arm.

"Oh shut up will you? I don't care and stop calling me cute. I only woke you up because Mr. Farley assigned us partners. He thought that if I worked with you, there might be a chance for you to at least have a passing grade in his class. I don't care for you; I was just being nice because we are partners for the rest of the year. I must go now, I shall see you tomorrow, and now I bid you good day." Axel hinted an underlying sadness in his words and watched as he walked away. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to catch up to him and walk him home. He didn't deny, and he walked him home. He brought Roxas by the pet store and they watched the puppies fight playfully with each other for attention.

Roxas watched as Axel turned from bad- boy to adorable teddy- bear you wanted to curl up and cuddle with by the fire as you watched some chick- flick. Roxas thought it was adorable and found his resentment towards Axel crack and crumble.

They say opposites attract; that one positive and one negative can equal out. This is the case between Roxas Hart and Axel Sinclair. After they began to date during spring break, they were both accepted into the same colleges. They spent the rest of their lives together, sure Axel was afraid of commitment because of earlier relationships, but Roxas stayed strong for the both of them. Axel was always so guilty whenever he freaked out on Roxas, and he would always be eternally grateful to Roxas for never giving up on him.

...definitely thinking about elongating this chapter, someday, if i remember. But as for now, it stays ^_^


	16. Paint

P: Paint

Axel sighed as he turned onto Deep Run Road. One of his classmates, Roxas Hart, had not shown up today at school and Axel, because he lived closest to him, had to deliver him the homework and class work. He shivered as the winter winds carried past him, promising the appearance of snow by the end of the week. Axel pulled out the piece of paper that had Roxas's address on it, and continued on his search for house 28. He walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the front door. On the other side of the door, he heard faint music playing, a voice shouting to 'hold on' before there was a loud crash and an 'I'm ok,' and then he answered the door. Roxas was stereotyped as the loner in his class because he was always by him self. He always was the first one to get to class and the last one to leave. He always had every assignment, project, the highest grade. He was a nerd and everyone judged him but no body wanted to be his friend. Axel didn't mind though, he couldn't really care less. He just saw what he was doing was allowing a fellow student the chance to keep up with the class and not fall behind.

"Hello?" Roxas was asked and Axel was snapped out of his internal monologue. Roxas was about five foot three and his spiky locks always looked like he had just awoken from winter hibernation. He wore glasses that covered his cerulean- electric blue eyes and jeans with shirts at least two sizes too big. Axel noticed there were paint splotches on his face and his shirt; Axel found it undeniably adorable. Axel realized he was staring and quickly snapped back. Roxas was watching Axel curiously, almost like he didn't know who he was.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Axel, Axel Sinclair, from your pre- calculus class. The teacher noticed you were absent and had me bring you the assignments for today; he didn't want you to fall behind." A look of realization crossed Roxas's face and he blushed, he had had a crush on Axel for a while now. But then the part about the 'teacher' noticing that he wasn't in class and his previous good mood depleted considerably.

"Oh, so the teacher noticed? Well, thank you Axel for bringing over the work, could you come bring it inside please? My hands are covered with paint." His hands were covered with various neon colored paint and Axel nodded his head. He felt bad about the 'teacher' comment but it just kind of slipped out; think of it like word- barf. Roxas opened the door wider and Axel stepped inside, following Roxas up the stairs to his room. He set the work down on Roxas's desk and they walked back down to the kitchen.

On the way, Axel stole a peek in one of the rooms and saw one of the most beautiful paintings he had ever seen. There was a blue heart in the middle of the painting and swirls of all different colors floating around in the background. Splattered across the edges was white and outlining the heart was a very pretty green; if Axel wasn't mistaken, he would have thought the green was the exact shade of his eye color. Axel had barely noticed that he had stopped walking in favor of looking at the painting. Roxas turned around and ran to close the door before Axel could look at it anymore. Axel gaped at Roxas in shock by what he just saw.

"Did you paint that?" Axel asked dumbly, remembering that there was paint basically covering Roxas's hands. Roxas's face felt like it was on fire from the powerful blush. She couldn't find his voice so he nodded his head very meekly, finding the floor very fascinating. Axel, finding it endearing that he could make Roxas behave in such a way, lifted his chin with his hand and gazed deeply into Roxas' cobalt eyes. He noticed how there wasn't a glare on his glasses from the hallway light, which made him believe that they were fake. He gently brought his hand up to remove the glasses and Roxas didn't stop him. He was too scared; he felt here heart beating wildly in her chest. Axel took off the glasses and Roxas blinked, and then shrugged.

"I didn't need them anyway." Axel started inching closer and Roxas didn't even budge.

"You know, the teacher wasn't the only one who noticed you weren't there." Axel spoke and Roxas lifted his head the rest of the ways to seal them in a kiss. Roxas was ecstatic, he had always loved Axel's crimson- red head and his medium well built. But the one thing Roxas loved the most was his eyes. Axel's enchanting emerald eyes always sparkled whenever he was truly happy and Roxas had fallen in love with him straight away. And Axel had always found Roxas attractive, especially whenever he helped him with the lessons; he had always thought that knowledge was striking, attractive, and powerful.

Two years had passed and Roxas and Axel were still going strong in their relationship. Most of the people in school knew they would end up together. Axel didn't have many friends to begin with and everyone would see it was completely obvious that he liked Roxas because he would always be stealing glances when he was deep in concentration.

By the end of their senior year, also on the day of Roxas's 23rd birthday, Axel had proposed to Roxas. He happily accepted and they got married six months later, in December. Roxas had followed his dream of becoming an artist and Axel had become a mathematician at the local university. Although Roxas's parents were surprised with Roxas's choice of career path, they didn't question him after he had sold his painting to a millionaire for $250,000.

Axel had remembered asking Roxas about his inspiration for the painting. Roxas had told him that the heart resembled himself, the blue being his eye color and the heart was surrounded by the green, which resembled Axel's green eyes. After that day, Axel had a new appreciation for the art of paint, especially whenever his 'wife' would make something as meaningful and beautiful as the heart so many years ago.


	17. Quest

Q: Quest

"Axel Sinclair, I want to see you in my office." There was a collection of 'ohhs' from his co- workers, making Axel believe that he worked with a bunch of high- school students. Axel got up from his comfy swivel chair in his cramped cubical and walked into the boss's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Axel spoke. The boss looked up and acknowledged Axel's presence.

"Axel, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'father' or 'dad' whenever it's just us?"

"At least once more, sir, as always," Axel's father laughed in amusement and Axel sighed; his father had not caught the Pirates of the Caribbean reference. Axel's father, William Sinclair, was the head of the detective agency and hired Axel after noticing Axel's interest of what his father does. Axel's mother, Annabeth, had died ten years ago; she had caught a deadly virus. Her dying wish was for Axel to live a life he wanted, that he didn't have to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Come boy, have a seat. I have a new assignment for you." Axel took a seat in front of William's desk as William pulled out a case file.

"You remember that wizard we ran into a few years ago right?" Axel nodded how he would be able to forget; the wizard had been one of the reasons for his mother's death. "Well, we have tracked it to a small town, Aishiteria. I have assigned you a team to go and track it. I know how much this means to you so I'm making your team up of only two people; Riku and Sora. You will leave in one week's time. That will give you enough to collect information about the wizard. Think of it a quest, if you will. A quest for the wizard and in return, I'll have a nice promotion ready for you" Axel looked to his father in respect and awe. His father was giving him a chance to catch his mother's killer and lock them away for a really long time. And the promotion didn't sound too bad either,

"Thank you sir, I mean dad, I appreciate the opportunity. I promise you not to mess this up."

It has been three months since Axel was assigned to find the wizard and so far, he wasn't having any luck. He had all the equipment and he had all the skill, but it seemed that the wizard had been able to elude him every time he thought he was close. Axel yawned as he stretched and got out of bed. He headed to his kitchen in his makeshift house, and prepared breakfast for the day. Riku and Sora were located in the house next to him. While Axel would look on the outside and around the town, Sora and Riku would use computers, tracking devices, and other equipment inside the house. Axel ate his cereal, got dressed, and headed out for the day. Today, he thought about admiring the beauty of Aishiteria, and captures¹ the scenery with a few pictures with his own camera.

He found a trail along the woods behind his house and decided that he would follow it. He walked for what seemed like hours, trying to find something to take a picture of. Sure, he passed a lot of trees, but he had this feeling, this sort of urge for him to keep moving forward. Soon, he walked out into an opening; it was very beautiful and breathtaking. The way the sun was shining on the wheat grass make it look like a vast sea of melted gold. Axel forgot all about his camera around his neck as he continued to stare in awe at his surroundings.

There was a rustling in the grass a few yards in front of him and Axel didn't know weather to go and check it out or run away. A figure stood up and Axel felt his eyes widen. In front of him was a very beautiful boy with short, spiky blonde locks that swept to one side of his face, and shined a brighter golden honey in the sun. Axel stepped closer and saw how he looked to be about five foot three inches and had the most startling pair of sapphire, electric blue eyes that Axel had ever seen. Axel felt his heart thunder in his chest, it was immediate attraction but he was so confused to as why he felt this way when he had just met this boy not even two minutes ago.

"Um, hello, my name is-" before he had a chance to finish, the mysterious boy cut him off.

"Axel, yes I know. You are Axel Sinclair. Who hasn't heard about the detective coming to Aishiteria to look for a powerful wizard? It has been the most eventful thing ever to happen here in the past ten years." The young blonde began walking closer to Axel and he felt this strange aura around him, it was like powerful yet calm. In all honesty, he was scarred and started thinking that he should be running, but his legs weren't responding to his brain.

"Don't try to run Axel; you are under my control now. My name is Roxas Hart and I would like to inform you that I am the wizard you have been searching for." Axel somehow, wasn't surprised; sure he was a little shocked to find that the wizard was very young and very attractive, but he couldn't think of a reason why any normal person wouldn't be out here, in the middle of a forest, miles away from the town, just like him.

"Why?" It seemed that that was the only thing Axel was capable of saying or thinking at the moment. It felt like his entire being was frozen; he couldn't move or think properly.

"You insolent little brat; don't tell me you don't know." Axel would have shaken his head, had he the ability to. Sensing his thoughts, Roxas continued. "You mean to tell me that with all of your technology and your petty gadgets that you have never figured it out?" Axel remained silent and Roxas broke in a fit of giggles before escalading to loud guffaws of laughter. After a few minutes, Roxas was able to piece himself back together. Wiping a few tears of mirth from his eyes, he looked back at Axel. "You're father is a wizard just as well. He is more powerful than I and gave me my powers." Axel was in total shock and stayed still as Roxas lifted the immobile spell off of him. "Axel, I think you would like to hear this story. Will you come back with me to my cottage? I promise no harm will come to you." Axel nodded and he followed Roxas out of the clearing.

Roxas opened the door to him cottage and Axel followed in, not saying a single word. He ushered him into her kitchen and offered a cup of tea; which he declined. Roxas sighed, he knew this day would come, but that doesn't mean he hadn't been dreading it.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was the most normal person in my home town, Mylshex, my parents were normal, had normal jobs and everything was normal. One day, I guess you could say I got tired of normal. I wanted something spectacular to happen, I had this feeling that one day, and every thing would change.

"One morning, my mother told me that we needed a few things from the market. I grabbed the money and headed out. While in town, there was a boy there, he was very cute, and I remember feeling this strong attraction towards him. I was only sixteen, but it felt like I had fallen love and the boy was my soul mate. A few years had passed and everyday, I would see the boy everywhere I went. He would tell me stories of where he had traveled because his parents moved a lot. I was about to tell him that I had feelings for him when he showed me this trick with fire and magic. He was a wizard, but I didn't care. At the time, he was my savior from the every day normalcy. Out of delight, for not rejecting him, he kissed me.

"I grew deadly sick by the next day and by the next week, he was gone. Fortunately, I had gotten over the sickness, but when I had turned a few things into ice or set some stuff on fire, I had realized what had just happened. With the kiss, he was able to transfer some of his power to me. I got sick because my body was trying to get used to the new power. I didn't want it, and my parents shunned me away. After the entire village found out, I had to move away. No one wanted a wizard, I could have killed them.

"That boy from all those years ago was your father Axel. In hopes of covering up his secret, he became head of the detective agency and sent you to come kill me, his mistake. He did the same thing to your mother, but it seemed that over time, the magic input became too much for your mother. You might think of me as a killer, but I had to do what I did. Think of it as saving your mother.

"Do you know how long I have been sixteen? Do you know what it's like to outlive your parents and best friends? Do you know what it's like to be able to kill someone with a flick of your wrist and not do anything about it because you have no control over your power? The one who turns you always has some form of control over you." Roxas broke down in tears and Axel didn't know what to think. All his life, Axel's father seemed like a caring, kind, and gentle man. He learned that his mother had died in the hands of a blood- thirsty wizard, not a lonely, miserable, and unfortunate soul. There was a ringing silence hanging over the house as Roxas silenced his cries and Axel remained still in the chair.

"Proof," Roxas's head shot off the table at the sound of Axel's quiet voice.

"What?"

"Do you have any proof?" Axel looked to the red- eyed Roxas in sympathy and pity. Roxas thought for a moment, and his eyes widened and a look of recognition washed over his face. He raced off, and Axel was really hoping he didn't have proof, that he was making this up. After a few minutes, Roxas showed up in the kitchen again, carrying a package the size of a book.

"Does this mean that you will believe me?" He asked with such hope, his eyes shining with optimism. Axel barely had time to nod his head before Roxas tossed the package to him. He eyed it curiously before lifting his hands to open it. Inside he found pictures and letters; all dating back to the year 1869. All of the letters were addressed to Roxas and sent from William Sinclair. The photographs showed a young boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes of his father. This was proof, Axel's father was the boy- wizard from all those years ago, and there was no denying that.

"Roxas, I," there were no words to describe how bad Axel was feeling. He felt like paying his dear old dad a visit and sending him away to jail instead of Roxas.

"It's alright Axel, I understand. Do you believe me when I say that I didn't kill your mom; that I saved her?" Roxas asked and Axel thought about it for a while. He nodded his head and Roxas found himself wiping a few tears away, he believed him. Roxas was overjoyed that he had a chance to explain his side of the story. He stepped closer to the table and took the seat next to Axel. He looked up from the picture and found himself become lost in Roxas' sapphire eyes again as he peered into his deep emerald eyes. The stayed that way for a while before Roxas heaved a big sigh.

"Axel, I don't know if I should do this but, I feel something around you. It's like the same thing I felt with your father those many years ago, but it's stronger somehow. I think, I think we were meant to be." Axel could only nod, he felt it too. The feeling was strong, like pulling on his heartstrings. They knew it would be soon, but Roxas knew that if they didn't make a decision now, William would come for a 'visit' and Roxas would either die or be forced to jail from the rest of his life, meaning eternity.

Before Roxas could ask, Axel turned to him and placed his lips upon Roxas'. Incredible warmth filled Axel as the magic was intertwining with his soul. He knew what Roxas was about to ask, and he knew that once he would go back to his father and his mundane job, there would be nothing exciting in his life. Roxas was offering Axel to stay with him, to end his life of loneliness and be by his side; and Axel was accepting.

Soon they parted and they smiled to each other as Roxas felt drained from transferring magic and Axel felt his body beginning to try and expel the magic. He knew that he would get sick, but if he could live with Roxas for the rest of eternity, he wouldn't mind. Roxas had learned the antidote for the virus while trying to cure Annabeth. Before Axel could collapse from the virus, Roxas had emptied the vile from around his neck in Axel's mouth forced Axel to swallow. Axel blacked out and Roxas put him in bed.

The next morning, Axel had awoken with a minor headache, but feeling loads better before he blacked. Roxas was in the kitchen making breakfast and Axel entered, giving Roxas a hug and morning kiss before walking around outside of the cottage. He walked back in the house, finding breakfast prepared and on the table waiting for him.

"What were you doing?" Roxas asked, unable to keep a smile off his face, he was extremely happy that Axel had accepted immortality so easily.

"Checking out the rest of my life, and so far, if I get to wake up to you every morning, I don't mind in the least bit." Axel walked over to Roxas and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He remembered what his father had told him about making this into a quest and the promotion he was supposed to receive when he got back home. He laughed at the thought of going back to work for his father. And as for the quest, a quest never ends. They only just begin.

1- Microsoft grammar thinks 'capture' should be 'captures.' Not a mistake made by me.


	18. Rock Star

R: Rock Star

The lights dimmed and the crowd went wild. They all had come to watch their generation's greatest band, The Lost Ones. Axel Sinclair, main singer and lead guitarist, stalked up to the center microphone. His band members, Sam on the bass, Zexion on the drums, and Brad as the back- up guitarist, all claimed their spots on stage as the lights came back on. Axel smirked to his band mates as the audience roared as they cheered for the band as Zexion started a familiar beat. The concert had barely begun and it wasn't even close to ending.

Roxas Hart yawned as his alarm clock buzzed throughout his apartment. He had gone to The Lost Ones concert last night because his co worker/ best friend, Demyx, had won free tickets off the radio. Ever since The Lost Ones had started out, Roxas had fallen head- over- heels for the lead singer, Axel Sinclair. With his beautiful, shoulder length, stop sign, crimson red hair, his medium build, very much existing abs, and shocking emerald eyes, it was hard to not fall in love with him. Roxas sighed as he once again reminded himself that it was impossible for them to be together; Axel was a very famous magician and Roxas was merely a small-town actor.

He remembered that he had work this morning and he shot out of bed. He had about ten minutes to take a shower, get dressed, and show up at the studio, and not be late. He sped through the shower, leaving his hair wet and not really caring as he ran a hand through it; his hair was known for never cooperating with him. Roxas got dressed in a comfy t-shirt, being his Lost Ones band tee with a pair or slightly baggy jeans, and left his apartment with three minutes to arrive at the studio. He took the elevator down to the second floor, walked out, and arrived at the studio. Roxas's mother and father had owned a theater and decided to turn part of it into a hotel- like- structure for the cast so that they really had no excuse to be late to work; it was very convenient and saved money for gas.

"Roxas, thank goodness you're here, I was starting to get worried that I would have to play your part again" Roxas's best friend since middle school, Demyx, called to him, smiling playfully. Their show they were performing this year was Les Miserables. Roxas was playing the roll of Jean ValJean and Demyx was playing Mr. Thenardier. Roxas smiled back as he heard how raspy Demyx's voice was; he knew his own voice was the same way because of all the screaming at the concert last night. Demyx was at least five foot four and Roxas was five foot two. Demyx had a set of turquoise eyes. Roxas had the most electric cobalt set of blue eyes that they had ever seen; it was like a mix of both his parents' blue eyes. Roxas had somewhat normal hair, it was short, spiky, looked like he just rolled out of bed on a good day, and reminded his of either golden sun, or honey. Demyx had some, odd mulla-hawk thing going on; it was part Mohawk and part mullet. It was odd, but he pulled it off, and Roxas was sure that no one else alive was able to.

"Glad to hear you were worried; love your voice by the way. Have you tried tea with honey yet?" A cup of warm tea and some honey always helped with a sore throat.

"Yes, I already tried that. I think we just worn out our voices last night. Marly is going to flip when he finds out; the show is in three weeks and today if out first dress rehearsal. We already have a major crisis on our hands; he is going to go insane with the stress." Demyx sighed as he finished talking and Roxas was in stunned silence.

"Major crisis, Dem, what happened, is everything and everyone ok?"

"Oh that's right, you just got here. Rox, Vexen is in the hospital with a broken foot and three cracked ribs. He's cut up really bad and he is in a coma." Vexen was playing Javert and he was the only one perfect for the roll. When they were holding try-outs, there were no call- backs for Javert because Vexen was that awesomely creepy; it didn't really help that Vexen was and is Marly's boyfriend. Now, to hear that he was in a coma, Roxas was just miserable. Being co- workers, Vexen and Roxas had become close and he had started to like him, but only as a friend. Roxas knew that Marly would flip a lid if Vexen left him for Roxas, so if he had any thoughts about that, Roxas could just kiss his acting life good- bye.

"Oh my, what happened?" Demyx knew about the non- existent relationship between Roxas and Vexen, just like he knew about Roxas's fantasy to become 'Mrs.' Roxas Sinclair. He felt sorry for Roxas, but what he didn't know was that he was engaged with Zexion, which meant that he had connections to Axel. Demyx knew better than to tell Roxas this, he didn't want to raise his hopes, or ruin the big surprise Roxas was about to get.

"He was in a hit and run car accident. Doctors said that as long as he wakes up, he will be just fine." Roxas sighed in relief; he wasn't all that worried about him, just hoped that he would be fine.

"Oh, well, what are we going to do about the role of Javert, Dem? There is no one else in this town that could fit his role." He huffed in annoyance and started rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Don't you worry about that Rox, I have that all covered. Hey Marly, will you come over here for a second please?" Demyx beckoned the director over. Marly had dark circles under his hazel eyes and his pink hair was messy and unkempt. The only reason for Marly really being there was to; hopefully, get his mind off of Vexen, for just a little while. What good that was really doing.

"What, for the bazillionth time, what Demyx, could you possibly want now?" Roxas flinched at Marly's harsh, yet exhausted tone. He couldn't blame Marly really, because he was under a ton of stress.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I had found the most perfect role of Javert to fill in for Vexen. He already knows every line and every song. He has the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard and we all know him very well." Demyx answered smugly, almost cocky like.

"Who, please, for the love of all that is keeping me sane at this point, tell me Demyx?" 'Wow, Marly begging,' Roxas thought, 'that's a new one.'

"How about I show you instead?" Demyx went to the front door of the theater, and called someone in. Roxas was slightly curious as to find out who his new co- actor would be.

A man walked in, he seemed to be about six foot three inches. He was wearing a hat, hiding his hair, a floor length trench coat, and sunglasses. He began to take of his coat and Demyx was beaming in excitement. He reached up to remove his hat, but then turned to whisper something to Demyx, he answered by tearing his hat off his head for him. Roxas gasped at the sight of the very beautiful and very familiar head of traffic- stopping, crimson red hair.

"Axel, Axel Sinclair," Roxas called out; the man had heard him and seemed to have frozen in fear. Roxas walked up to the man and took off his sunglasses. Hiding behind them were the most enchanting, neon, emerald eyes Roxas had ever seen. He felt his eyes widen before he glomped him. Axel felt his air being squeezed out of his lungs from Roxas's surprisingly strong hug. Roxas heard Demyx laugh uncontrollably; he realized what he was doing and jumped off of Axel like he had been electrocuted.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to-" Roxas began blushing as he tried to explain but Axel cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Rox, I'm sorry Dem didn't give you a warning." Roxas just froze; no thoughts, no movement. He snapped back to reality and walked up to Demyx and fought between the urge to punch him or tackle glomp him. Sensing his frustration, Demyx began to explain.

"Look, Rox, I guess the easiest thing to tell you is that Zexion is my fiancé. When he came over last weekend for my family reunion, we talked. And soon, we both talked about how you were crushing on Axel over there, and how he hasn't had a stable relationship in years. We sort of made a plan on getting you two together, and maybe something could happen; or not and we could both be terribly wrong about this." Demyx started inching away slowly by the end of the explanation as Axel and Roxas were staring at him in disbelief. Marly was overjoyed at having a celebrity rock star as his Javert. Axel was accepted, but his and Roxas didn't hear as they were thinking about what had just been said.

Before Demyx could run away, Roxas had grabbed his arm, keeping Demyx in place as he and Axel began to interrogate him.

"This was a set up?"

"I can't believe you would do this, Dem."

Demyx tried to defend himself, but had no progress. Sensing his fiancé's trouble, Zexion climbed out of his car and walked in the theater. He walked up to where Roxas and Axel were hammering Demyx with unanswered questions.

"Oh won't you shut up and think about it?" Axel and Roxas had silenced their questions as the drummer shouted.

"Dem and I set you two up on a blind date. Yes, we shouldn't have meddled but come one; do either of you really want to complain?" Roxas and Axel looked to Demyx and Zexion, and then looked at themselves. Axel was shocked that he had not noticed how beautiful Roxas was; they both agreed that they really didn't want to complain.

Three weeks later, and it was opening night. The theater was packed as the whole town of Aishiteria had learned that one of the main leads was going to be none other than the singer to The Lost Ones. The show was a success and everyone was excited to learn that because of a certain blonde, The Lost Ones would be staying in Aishiteria, performing every now and then and always writing new songs.

Axel and Roxas had never once broken- up, but they did have minor problems every now and then. After four years of dating, Axel had proposed to Roxas during bows, on stage, at the end of the opening night performance of Sound of Music. Roxas had said yes and the theater cheered as loud as it did that night when Axel had performed, the night before he had met his future husband rock star.


	19. Snow

S: Snow

Roxas Hart love winter; it was his favorite time of the year. He didn't mind that the temperature was barely over forty degrees, and he especially didn't mind drinking hot chocolate and curling up by the fire watching some Christmas movie. He also loved winter because it was a season for family, and for that he was thankful. He loved his mother, father, and brothers very dearly and he treasured any time he had with them. But most importantly, the entire reason why he loved winter was because of snow. What other season does it snow? In spring, summer, and fall, it rains because it is too warm but only in winter does it snow. Roxas loved watching the kids try to best each other with snowmen and he loved participating in the neighborhood annual snowball fight. But this year, because of global warming, it seemed that there would be no snow this year.

"Good morning Rox, who are you?" Roxas's 'mother', Cloud, asked from the kitchen. Roxas was currently sitting on the bay window seat, staring out at the world around him. His mother sighed, he knew how much Roxas loved the snow, and knowing that there was a high possibility of not having any this year was really affecting him.

"Fine," Roxas asked in a monotone voice and turned away from the window. He looked up to his 'mother' and Cloud saw the hopelessness that showed in his son's eyes. Cloud thought for a moment and thought of something that might take Roxas's attention off of the dreary world around him.

"Hey Rox, you do remember that your Aunt Demyx and his son Sora and his best friend Axel are coming over tomorrow right?" Roxas nodded, wondering where his 'mother' was going with this. "Well, we still don't have any cookies made for them. You know how much your famous homemade cookies are loved. Why don't we go in the kitchen and whip up a few batches?" Cloud smiled as Roxas quickly shot off the window seat and bolted to the kitchen. He laughed as Roxas came back into the family room with smudges of flour on his face.

"Mom, I thought you said you would come in and help me!" Cloud and Roxas laughed as he walked into the kitchen, thanking the Lord that he was able to give Roxas the much needed distraction.

Christmas was in two weeks and, the family tradition meaning that Christmas is held at a different house every year, this year Cloud and his husband, Leon, were the hosts. The first to arrive was Aunt Demyx and Zexion Ienzo with their son Demyx, and his best friend, Axel Sinclair. When the Ienzo family, and friend, entered the house, they were welcomed with a giant wave of chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven. Cloud and Leon welcomed them and Axel sort of felt misplaced because he wasn't part of the family. His own parents deciding to leaved him behind as they spent their holiday together in Las Vegas as a second honeymoon.

There was a crash in the kitchen, and it seemed that no one else had noticed, so Axel headed toward the kitchen. There was Roxas, he was covered in flour and currently trying to clean up spilt cookie dough batter on the floor. Axel, being the gentlemen that he was, picked up a wet paper towel, and began to help him clean the floor. Roxas looked up and was stunned in silence as Axel looked back, having the same reaction. Axel was looking deep into deep pools of electric, cobalt blue eyes that belonged to Roxas. He was returning the gaze into Axel's enchanting deep emerald eyes. They continued staring at each other, Axel noticed he had short, bed- head honey blonde hair and had to be lest five foot three. Roxas was admiring Axel's spiked back, crimson red hair, which resembled a hedgehog, and his slightly muscular build that seemed to be around six foot.

Cloud was watching them from the entry of the kitchen with amused eyes as the two teens seemed completely oblivious to anything else in the world. He cleared his throat and almost laughed when he noticed they both were blushing and quickly shifted their eyes to the intruder.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? I heard a crash and I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Cloud knew that it was sort of cruel to ask that, but it was worth it for the reaction he got. Axel quickly muttered something about something and Roxas quickly shot his 'mother' an annoyed glare.

That night, after Axel had been introduced and the Ienzo's were all done with unpacking, Roxas had crept out of bed. He had not forgotten about the possibility of no snow this year. He had planned to spend the day away brooding and staring out the window. He loved the bay window seat because it was his favorite view point to look out of when snow was on the ground. He carried his pillow and his teddy- bear out with him, and made himself comfortable on to window seat. He was so far in his own little world that he didn't even hear the footsteps of another person coming up behind him.

"That's quite a view you have there." Axel had heard Roxas creep down the hallway and followed him down the stairs. He remembered hearing stories whenever he was over Demyx's house, about how much he loved the snow. He felt bad for Roxas, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Roxas jumped a little when he heard the voice, but he was too warm and cozy in his position so he tilted his head, acknowledging Axel's presence.

"It's my favorite place to be when it snows. Just seeing the way the moon reflects off of the snow, making it look like a sea of silver, is why I love it so much. But not this year; no snow this year." Axel sat down on the other side of the window, facing Roxas, and then turned his head to stare out of the window. They stayed that way all night.

Axel woke up to a slightly heavy, yet warm weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw a massive sea of silky soft, spiked blonde hair that brushed his face with every breath, and a teddy- bear. After a few moments, he came to a conclusion that it was Roxas; but that didn't solve the mystery of how Roxas ended up on top of him. He yawned, and felt Roxas stretch to wake up. He didn't seem too worried about their position, so Axel didn't move; he seemed way too comfortable. Roxas tilted his head up and rested his chin on Axel's chest, gazing into his eyes.

"Well, good morning Roxas." Axel laughed as Roxas's eyes widen as he realized that he was practically on top of Axel. He quickly sat up and blushed as he tried to apologize to Axel; he tried to because he was stuttering too much. He heard Axel laughing and Roxas shot him a mock- angry glare.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why were you, uh, on top of me?" Axel almost cooed at how adorable Roxas was trying to fight off his scarlet- red blush. Roxas was trying to think a way to explain it without sounding creepy but decided against it.

"Well, you didn't have a blanket and after you fell asleep, you began to shiver. I didn't feel like grabbing a blanket, so I just, crawled over, and, yeah." The rest was mumbled and Axel couldn't stop smiling. Ever since the day before, he couldn't deny he liked the blonde. He thought that Roxas was too cute and adorable to pass up. Seeing that Roxas looked like he was about to faint from the amount of blood rushing to his face, Axel acted quickly.

"Well, I thank you very much Rox, for your selflessness. As thanks, shall I make breakfast?" Axel stood and held out his hand, very much like a gentleman would do if he were escorting a lady to a ball. Roxas laughed in relief that Axel didn't think he was creepy, and took the hand.

The next thing they all knew, it was Christmas Eve. The other family couldn't make it because of illness so it was just Demyx, Zexion, Cloud, Leon, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. All the adults had gone to 'bed,' probably last minute present wrapping, or doing other 'things', which left Demyx, Axel and Roxas in front of the fire, watching the ending to Christmas Story. Roxas caught Demyx snoozing when the movie ended, so he grabbed a blanket to wrap around him and a pillow for him to rest his head on. Demyx quickly snuggled into the blanket and Axel and Roxas walked into the family room to sit on the window seat. It had been a nightly occurrence between the two. They would spend a few hours looking out the window and either sleep in their beds, or fall asleep on the window.

Axel noticed how forlorn Roxas looked and he was so upset that he couldn't do anything about it. Christmas would be in a few hours, and it would be Roxas's first non- white Christmas. As Axel gazed out onto the land, he spotted something, falling; he rubbed his eyes, but then spotted another something falling from the sky. He quickly looked to Roxas but he didn't notice it at all. Axel smiled ecstatically, grabbed Roxas's hand and led him outside. Roxas was so confused to what he was doing but before he could ask, he felt something wet on his nose. He was about to wipe it off, when he felt another wet drop land on his hand. He looked to Axel, and back to his hand, and almost spazzed when he saw, on his finger nail, a small clump of frozen rain. It was snowing!

Axel laughed as Roxas jumped around and around. He was so pleased that it had started snowing. He felt like he had brought the snow with his presence, but he wasn't that egotistical, right? Roxas twirled around and faced Axel. He raised himself on his tip- toes and kissed Axel, right on his lips. As they parted, he laughed at the look of bewilderment on Axel's face.

"What was that for?" Axel asked, loving the taste of chocolate on Roxas's lips from the cookies earlier.

"That way my thank you, Axel, for giving me snow." They laughed and danced as the snow continued to fall around them. By the time they had gone inside, they both needed hot showers, large mugs of hot chocolate, and they cuddled on the bay window seat before falling asleep. They looked out at the world around them and watched with contentment as the ground was covered and the snow never stopped. The grand- father clock in the hallway rang out twelve o'clock midnight. Axel and Roxas looked at each other again, sharing another kiss before lying down to go to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Axel."

"Merry Christmas Roxas."

They slept, and when they woke in the morning, the snow was still falling and had accumulated to about two feet. The adults and Demyx laughed and enjoyed the holiday as they shredded their way through the gifts while Axel and Roxas went at a much slower pace, enjoying the time they had together. To everyone, it was just another white Christmas, to Roxas and Axel, it signaled the beginning to a relationship that lasted every Christmas to come. Ever since that Christmas, whenever he was with Axel, Roxas always had a white Christmas with plenty of snow on the ground for the annual snowball fight.


	20. Trust

T: Trust

Roxas sighed and went upstairs to go to bed. Ever since a few weeks ago, Axel had been coming home either late at night, or not at all, only to walk in when Roxas was fixing breakfast. Roxas swore that he would give Axel until their three year anniversary, being tomorrow, to fix this. If he doesn't do anything about it, well, let's just say Roxas already has the bags packed. Just as his head hit the pillow and the tears were about to start, he heard the door downstairs open and close quietly. After a few moments, he saw Axel enter the room. With the bathroom light on, he noticed the dark circles under Axel's eyes and wondered why Axel was so tired. He walked into the bathroom, and got ready for bed. Axel came out and got in the bed, doing so very quietly and slowly, as to make sure not to 'wake' Roxas up. Right as Roxas was about to close his eyes, he felt Axel wrap his arm around him, kiss his neck and cheek, and wish Roxas good night and whispering 'I love you' as sleep welcomed him with open arms.

Sometime in the night, Roxas had turned and was now nuzzling Axel's chest as they both woke up. Roxas was beyond delighted that Axel was home when he woke. Lately, it had seemed like he never even saw Axel anymore. Roxas looked up to Axel as he smiled back down. They shared a morning kiss and Roxas almost cried in relief. Just as Roxas was about to go back to sleep, Axel swore, jumped off the bed and began getting dressed and brushed his teeth quickly. Puzzled, Roxas got up and walked over to Axel.

"Axel, what's wrong?" 'No, no, no this can't happen! It was going so well. Please don't say he forgot.' Roxas thought, hoping Axel wasn't about to leave.

"Sorry, Rox, you know I would love to stay in bed with you all day, but there is something really important I have to do today. I'll be back around eight. We can spend time together then right?" Roxas almost broke down. Was their anniversary, was he, not important enough? They weren't exactly married, but Roxas liked to think they were; they already lived together and had the blessings from both families.

"Right, I get it, your work is important. I'll be here when you get home though." Roxas tried to smile, and he tried to sound optimistic. He hoped that Axel couldn't hear his heart breaking inside his chest.

Axel stopped what he was doing and turned to Roxas. He could always tell when Roxas was hiding something, or when he was trying to be strong. He hated himself for making his future fiancé go through all of this, but if he could wait till tonight, then he would ask Roxas to marry him. He had been working hours on end, he got to work extra early in the mornings and he had been busting his butt in overtime, but it was all for a good cause. He finally had the ring. Today, he would go into town and buy all the essentials for that night. He knew it was their anniversary, how could he forget? Axel just really hated himself for what he was doing to Roxas, but he couldn't ruin the surprise.

"Roxy," another pang of guilt ran through his chest as the aforementioned flinched at the nick name. "You know I love you right, that I would fly to the moon and back for you, right?" Roxas nodded his head. "And you have complete trust in me right?" Roxas looked to Axel and nodded his head again. Just as the first tear was about to break through, Axel pulled Roxas in a passionate kiss full of all his love for the blonde. Roxas received the message loud and clear and greeted Axel with a smile when they pulled away from each other.

"I love you Roxas Hart until the day I die, now don't you forget that. I will be back tonight and we can spend all the time in the world together after tonight." Axel winked as he left the house and Roxas died a little on the inside because Axel didn't remember.

Roxas spent the day debating whether or not to call his mother and tell her what was going on. Just as Roxas was about to pick up the phone, he remembered telling himself that he would give Axel until tonight to fix this riff in their relationship.

As Roxas walked around the house, finding something to do, he thought back to the morning and blushed. Axel hadn't been that passionate in a long time; ever since he started not coming home. And that part about trust, Roxas was confused on where that came from. Then the nasty, evil part in her brain mentioned something about him cheating on him. He shook his head vehemently to try and cast the evil thought away, but every now and then, it seemed to budge its nasty little self in. Roxas almost went into hysterics at the thought of Axel cheating, but then Axel called his cell.

"Hey, Roxy, there has been a change in plans," Roxas's heart sunk. "Instead of being home around eight, I'll be home at six thirty. I thought about how we haven't really spent a lot of time together, so I was hoping you would love to join me out to dinner?" Roxas looked at the clock, it read 4: 25. Roxas was screaming in delight on the inside, Axel was coming home early and he wanted to go out to dinner!

"Sure, Axel, I would love that."

"That's great Roxy, oh and dress nice, I'm going to take us out for the night of our lives." Axel hung up and Roxas headed straight to the shower and began to get ready for tonight.

The time was 6: 18 and Roxas was putting the finishing touches on, meaning he was at least trying to make his hair look somewhat decent. He didn't want to seem too girly, but he knew that Axel liked it whenever Roxas wore eyeliner, and it also made his cerulean sapphire blue eyes really shine. Axel had called and told Roxas he was on his way, and now, he was patiently awaiting his arrival.

The door opened downstairs and Roxas took his place on the top step; he wanted to make one of those dramatic entrances where the date would be at the bottom of the step, marveling in the other's beauty as they practically floated down the stairs.

Axel came around the corner, already wearing a suit and tie because he changed in the downstairs bathroom. He knew that Roxas would go all out fancy, but he wasn't expecting what he saw. He was planning on Roxas dressing in the black tuxedo, but to see him in the white tux with the same blue paisley tie from senior prom, the first day of their relationship, Axel almost proposed then and there; but he knew he had to wait.

Roxas made his way down the stairs take pleasure in the way Axel was gaping at him with such intense awe; he knew he had done well in choosing this attire.

When they entered the car, Axel had placed a blindfold carefully covering his eyes and drove him to the restaurant. The restaurant they were going to was one of those places where you only get in once and you have to sell your soul to get a reservation…kidding! Anyway, it held sentimental value because it was the same restaurant where Roxas's mother had been proposed to by his father. Axel had told Cloud and Leon his plan, and they helped 'persuade' the manager to give their son and future son- in- law a reservation.

They arrived to the dinner and Axel lead Roxas out of the car. He led him, by the hand, to the front of the restaurant, and undid the blindfold. Roxas looked up and gasped, there were no words in existence to explain how relieved and happy and shocked he was. He turned to Axel and they shared a chaste kiss before Axel guided them both into the restaurant.

After their main course and dessert, Axel made a gesture to the manager and he came over to talk with Axel. The man nodded and told them both to follow him. Roxas took the hand Axel was offering him and they were led out to the secluded, outdoors part of the restaurant. They walked through a beautiful rose garden, stopping along the way as Axel pick a striking sapphire one, cleaned it of its thorns, and placed it in Roxas's beautiful hair. The manager led them to a gazebo, before making his exit, leaving the two by themselves. Roxas was so much in awe with the beauty every where; he barely registered Axel getting down on one knee. He pulled Roxas' hand gently and he looked down. When he realized what was going on, tears of happiness were streaming down his face. Axel pulled the ring out of his coat pocket and held it in front of him.

"Roxas Hart, I love you. I have loved you ever since that night three years ago. And don't worry, love, I didn't forget, happy anniversary. I know that I haven't been around much for a few weeks and I apologize deeply for that. You are the most beautiful angel in the world and I am still in shock that you said yes. You are my shining blue ocean, and my warm summer sky. I could not live without you. That is why, today, the day of our third anniversary, I, Axel Sinclair, am asking you, Roxas Hart, to accept my proposal in marriage."

Roxas and Axel Sinclair were married by the next year and no one could be happier. Their parents were overjoyed that their children married someone they actually approved of. After what happened, Axel learned that it's not okay to neglect your 'wife' for as long as he did, because he noticed the packed bags when they woke up the next morning. After Roxas explained what he had been going through when Axel went away, he immediately felt worse than he ever did about it; he almost ruined his relationship with his beautiful angel.

Roxas realized that he had almost ended his relationship with Axel, but at least he had a legit reason. He was feeling abandoned, and that was Axel's fault. But it would have been mostly his fault if he were to have completely left without talking about it because then, Roxas never would have known that Axel was working to earn more money to buy the ring. He realized that one of the most important factors to a relationship is trust, which he has given his all to Axel.


	21. Unique

U: Unique

Axel Sinclair was your average high school junior. He did his fair share of sports, maintained his grades, and dated a few people; he was bi, every now and then. His parents were in the military and spent a few weeks in a year at some new place because 'work' sent them there. Axel didn't complain with his life, he got most things he asked for and he was raised with manners, so he rarely ever talked back. The only thing Axel would ever have to complain about was the mundanity of it all. Every day, he would go to school, do the work, eat lunch, talk with some of his team mates, and then head home to do his homework or do some chores his parents left for him. Day in and day out, everything was the same. Nothing was different, everything was the same. Until one day.

"Quiet down class, we have a new student, his name is Roxas Hart." At that moment, Axel knew that the mundanity had come to an end as he looked at him. Axel thought he was adorable, what with his spiked up hair that said 'yeah I just woke up, so what?' honey blonde hair, and his petite form. But what caught Axel's attention the most was his deep pools of sparkling cobalt eyes. Axel noticed his outfit and noticed that there was no trace of that Hollister bird or any other famous clothing brands on him. Roxas was wearing black skinny jeans with two criss- crossing belts at the top and an AFI black band t-shirt; and Axel knew that Roxas would save him.

As luck would have it, the only empty seat in the room war right next to Axel. As he walked to the seat, Axel noticed the way most of the people in the class were watching as his belts along with his hips. He felt an immediate pang of jealousy and protectiveness. For some reason, he had this untamable urge to protect him from the perverted lechers at their school.

The rest of the day had passed and Axel was quite upset, Roxas had never even once looked his way. Albeit he had never really said anything to him to begin with, Axel was still upset that he had not heard Roxas' voice. Axel was just about to turn the corner to go to his locker so he could get his books and go home, when he heard a familiar voice and a slam against a locker.

"Come on pretty birdie, won't you sing us a song?" There was laughter as Axel realized the voice belonged to Marluxia Thorn. They were on the same basketball team and Marluxia was known as being one of the perverted lechers Axel wanted to protect Roxas from. He slowly turned to show his head around the corner to see what was happening, and felt unbridled rage flow through him. The next thing he knew, Marluxia was on the ground, writhing in pain and Axel was carrying Roxas away. Once Roxas realized the Axel wasn't going to hurt him, he flung him arms around Axel's neck and began to sob. Axel carried him to his car and placed him in the passenger's side. He climbed in on the drivers side and sped home, forgetting about his books in his locker.

Axel reached his house, found that his parents weren't home, and carried Roxas in; he had cried himself to sleep. After placing him in the guest bed, Axel left to call his parents about what had happened. They praised Axel for doing the right thing and said that they would be leaving work early to come and meet Roxas. After four hours, the time was six and Roxas began to wake up. Axel had moved his laptop into the guest room so that he could be there when Roxas woke up. He sat up and started panicking, and then saw Axel was sitting on the edge of the bed and cooled down.

"Hey there, Roxas, my name is Axel Sinclair. You are here in my home; I brought you here after your attack with Marluxia. My parents are home if you would like to meet them." Roxas wanted so bad to respond, to voice his parent's worry and his thanks, but alas he could not. When it seemed Axel was waiting for a response, Roxas pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and made a hand gesture, requesting a pencil. Confused by his actions, Axel pulled out a pencil from his laptop bag. Roxas wrote for a while and gave the paper to Axel.

"_Thank you Axel for bringing me here. I would love to tell you how happy I am that you found me before he could do anything more, but sadly, I can not. Something happened during my birth that has rendered me speechless; literally. I'm a mute. I don't want any sympathy or pity. Yes, I know I'm different, but I've lived with it for seventeen years._

_ My parents are probably going insane with worry. If I give you their phone number, would you call them for me? Thank you."_

Axel looked at Roxas when he finished and would have looked to her with sympathy; if it weren't for the absolutely adorable pout Roxas was giving him, telling him that he better not. He chuckled and answered his question.

"Yes, I would gladly call your parents and tell them you are here. Would you mind if I invited them over so they could check to make sure that you're alright?" Roxas looked to Axel in complete shock. Every time someone would find out about his 'condition,' they would call him a freak and ignore him. He had moved a total of at least eight times since he was born because he desperately needed to get away from all the hate. To have every place be the same story and ignore him because he was different and shun him away from the rest of their world. To have Axel, sitting in front of him, accepting who he was, it almost brought Roxas to tears. He wasn't surprised that when Axel got up, Roxas glomped him.

Axel laughed, but honestly didn't understand what was happening. Just before he was going to hug back, Roxas quickly backed off and ran back under the covers. Axel rolled his eyes in amusement and left to get his cell phone and alert Roxas' parents that their son was awake.

Roxas's parents had come over in less than five minutes after Axel had notified them of their son's location. They followed Axel to the guest room and the mother broke down in tears of joy that her baby was ok. The mother and son had started signing and the father was translating what Roxas wanted Axel to hear; which was most of the conversation. There came a point where the mother asked why Roxas wanted Axel to listen, and the father stopped translating, in respect to Roxas.

In sign, Roxas told his mom what happened. At first, his mother was furious at Marluxia, but eternally grateful toward Axel for saving Roxas. Roxas' father noticed that Axel was watching the conversation intently, trying to figure out what they were saying with their hands. So he cut in on his son and wife and asked Roxas if Axel knew that he was mute. Roxas turned to Axel and nodded, beaming with overflowing joy. The parents saw this, looked at each other, and shared a knowing look.

One year had passed and the friendship between Roxas and Axel couldn't be stronger. Sure, a few people at school called them strange and weird, but because of Axel's physical ability and participation in countless school sports, everyone left them alone. Roxas's parents had taught Axel sign, and now, Axel and Roxas held countless conversations. Roxas couldn't be happier that he had found at least one friend and future husband who accepted who he was. Axel was eternally grateful to whatever God there was above for sending him Roxas because now, his life was so much more appealing now that he had found someone to add a little uniqueness to it.

And that completes the collection ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it and maybe, sometime in the future, I will think about reaching Z, but for now, I am happy at U. If you have any ideas for the last remaining letters, help would be greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
